Neon Genesis Evangelion: CotH
by Silvereye1
Summary: When the mass production Evangelion series are destroyed along with the NERV China branch, SEELE and NERV must prepare for the chance the angels may return. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

Cry of the Heavens

**Episode 00: with you're mind/Peace be with you**

Among the many empty corridors of the medical ward of NERV headquarters, among the almost countless rooms, only one room was occupied with a young woman

Asuka Langley Soryu

The Second child

Pilot of Eva Unit-02

This was here room, her home, her world, not that she cared, her mind was trapped in a world of pain and suffering. No living being could reach her in her state of endless pain and lack of self worth. It was late in the night and the room was dark, every standing object was only a dark statuette in the darkness of the room. Suddenly, a soft light begun to emanate from Asuka's body, rising up from her body, a thin strip of light, similar to what you may see in the northern lights, begun to rise as if reaching for the sky. Stopping just short of five feet above the bed, still attached to Asuka. The light swayed back and forth slowly as if it was a living entity. Slowly the light begun to retract back in to Asuka's body till it completely disappeared, leaving the room dark once again. With in Asuka's mind, images of Asuka's memories begun to flash past a pair of red inhuman eyes at a speed that would be impossible for any human to take in. Images of Asuka's childhood with her mother and father flashed past, a time when Asuka was happy and had no scars that ate away at her very being. But these images did not last long, soon memories of Asuka's father leaving her mother for another woman came, the anger, the bitterness, and the sadness was easy to see and feel from the memories. Suddenly the speed of the memories begun to come at a slower pace till a young Asuka could be seen rushing down a hall way with a smile on her face yelling momma. As the door burst open in front of the young girl, the image swiftly shifted to only of a dark room with a hanging woman in the middle of the room. In one of the corners of the room, the grown Asuka was sitting with her knees held at her chest and her eyes squeezed shut. The memory played out as it always did till the stream of light reappeared filling the room with light. Asuka's eyes opened slowly as she felt the warm light. As Asuka looked up she was able to witness the light enter the body of the young Asuka. As the light disappeared with in the young Asuka, a bright light engulfed the young girl and begun to shift and change her. As the light faded away, the young Asuka was replaced with a white haired boy, dressed in a young boy's school uniform.

Boy: Hello Asuka

Asuka could only stare in disbelief as the boy made his way over to her stepping past the hanging woman as he did.

Asuka: W.. . who are you?

Young Boy: . . . . Im what's left of the being that attacked your mind. . . .

Asuka glared at the Angel boy in anger and then in fear at the realization of what he said. She said something that sounded like; "the Angel!" before she backed from the young angel.

Asuka: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!

Angel: Please don't fear me. . . . .Im only here to set what I did wrong right. . . .

Asuka: I don't need your help!

Angel: Yes Asuka you do. Mankind doesn't have much time left, they need you. You can't help them while you're trapped here.

He gestures to their surroundings.

Angel: None of this will go away unless you listen to me.

Asuka: . . . .

Angel: Mankind needs you--

Asuka: They have the great Third child they don't need any one else!

Asuka's words were like acid off her tongue, she said them with so much rage. She was on the verge of crying, tears were building up in her eyes as she squeezed them shut, forcing them back.

Angel: It doesn't matter who is better Asuka . . . . . Shinji needs you and I know you need him just as much. . . .

Asuka: What that idiot! I . . . I don't need him!

Angel: You keep telling yourself that but you know that it is not true . . . . and don't try and lie to me I know you better then you probably know yourself.

Asuka just glared at the Angel as he walked to a swing and sat down on it and began to swing back and forth on it. For the first time Asuka got a good look around the place the angel had taken her.

Asuka: . . . .Why are we here any way!?. . . . This is dumb!

Angel: We could always go back to the room we were in before.

Asuka: . . . . . .

Angel: I thought not. . . . Asuka. . . Its time for you to wake up. . . . you have been having this nightmare to long.

Asuka: . . . I . . .

Angel: I want to pass on. . . . but I can't while your still dreaming. . . . a part of me was left in your mind when my true form was destroyed. I failed in my task.

Asuka: Why should I help you after what you did to me!?!

Angel: . . . . Because once I'm gone you will be able to wake up. . . . and pilot Eva.

Asuka: . . . . Then why don't you just leave!!

Angel: You still have your old problems Asuka, because of that, I'm still here. Technically I'm responsible for you being here, but now I have a chance to redeem myself. And then I can finally rest. . .

Asuka: What do you want!

Angel: I want you to come to terms with everything that has happened to you.

Asuka: . . . . .

Angel: You can try and forget your past and you can treat others like dirt . . . . it will make you feel better maybe, but all your doing is pushing the people that care about you away.

Asuka: What do you know!!!

Angel: . . .I know the one you call Shinji has been coming to see you and is very worried about you.

Asuka: . . . . Shinji. . . . Ha! That stupid pervert!

Asuka closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She opened her eyes the angel was glaring up at Asuka.

Angel: How come you push away the only person who is kind to you and cares about you?. . . . Are you lining yourself up to be hurt?

Asuka: I keep telling you that he is just some idiot!

Angel: You can call him what you want, but you can't hide the fact from that you care about him. Maybe you can hide it from yourself, but not from me.

Asuka: I don't care anything about that pervert!

Angel: . . . I'm in your mind . . . remember I know everything you think and your feelings as well.

Asuka: Not again! . . . GET OUT!!!

Asuka seemed to be getting desperate.

Angel: I'm sorry Asuka but I cannot. . . . . . not until everything is set right. . . . . I think it is time that we began.

Before Asuka could even reply the park faded away so only Asuka and the angel remained in a pitch black room.

Asuka: Now where are we!?

Women's voice A: How long has she been like this?

Women's voice B: Since the day she came in.

Women's voice A: She treats that doll like it was her real daughter!?

Women Voice B: Yeah it's the weirdest thing!

Hearing those words Asuka knew right away where she was. She turned to face the angel but found that he was gone. When she turned her back a light appeared behind her. She turned around to see what the light was coming from, ready to yell at the angel but what she saw made her eyes go wide in shock and her face went ghostly pale. A younger version of herself was standing in front of the window of her mothers hospital room. Asuka took a step back not wanting to face what was behind the glass of the window. The angel reappeared, looking up at her again.

Angel: If you do not face the demons of your past you will not have a future Asuka.

Asuka: I don't want to be here!

Angel: Asuka. . . . . .You have . . .no you "must" do this.

Asuka: I Don't want to do this!!

Angel: I don't care. . . . . . you will do this because we will never leave this room unless you do.

Asuka: . . . . .

The Angel walked past her to the window and stood next to the child Asuka, who did not even seem to notice his presence. The real Asuka stood where she was with her arms crossed over her stomach, shaking from fear of what she might see in the window. But she had to! She had no choice. Now was the time. She swallowed hard and began to walk to the window, shaking like a leaf. As she got closer to the window the child image of herself disappeared. Asuka now stood in front of the window, the dark room lit up showing she was standing in a hall way of a hospital.

Asuka: I don't want to be here. . . her voice trembling

Angel: . . . . you can not run from your past Asuka. . . no matter how hard you try to forget, you can never escape those memories. It will be better to face them. And overcome them.

The angel looked up at Asuka with a smile.

Angel: You know what you have to do to overcome this part of your life Asuka.

Asuka: . . I . . .

The angel looked over at the door beside the window

Angel: Do what you could not do back then.....

Asuka: . . . . I..i can't!

Angel: Yes you can! Don't let your fears overcome you!

Asuka: I'm not scared!

Angel: Then show me your not and open the door and go in!

Asuka: . . I . . . I . . .FINE!

Asuka walked by the Angel bumping him slightly with her shoulder as she did. When she got to the door, she reached for the handle, but just as her fingers grasped it, she stopped. Asuka took in a deep breath and grabbed the handle and turned it. As Asuka walked in she found she was not in a Hospital room but standing in front of a head stone of a grave.

Asuka: . . . .

Asuka looked down at the headstone of the grave. The name on it made Asuka step back.

Here rest's Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu

Asuka fell to her knees feeling weak. The mental dam broke, and the memories came in a unstoppable flood.

Angel: . . . . .This is the spot when you stopped caring. . . . . . the place you told yourself you would never cry again.

Asuka: . . . . . . .

Angel: . . . . The day you put up your own AT-Field.

Asuka: . . . AT-Field?

Angel: Yes, you keep people from getting close to you.

Asuka got back to her feet grabbing the shirt of the Angel holding him up slightly.

Asuka: Why are you doing this to me why can't you just leave me alone!?!?

Angel: . . . Because you need help. . . even though you would never ask for it.

Asuka: . . . . . .

Asuka let go of the angel slowly. He stepped back from Asuka turning his back to her.

Angel: . . . . Let me show you something else Asuka.

As the angel faded away the graveyard faded also. Again Asuka was placed in a dark room, but before Asuka could react the room lit up, revealing that she was standing on top of her Unit-02, Shinji was on the ground looking up at her. They were back on the aircraft carrier.

Angel: . . . Do you remember this day Asuka?

Asuka: . . . Yes . . . this is the day I first met that Idiot Shinji.

Angel: Then why were you showing off for him that day if you think he is so inferior?

Asuka: Nahhhh!?!? I was not showing off, I was just showing him my Unit-02. Regaining her composure

Angel: . . . . What about that time you kissed him?

Before Asuka could say anything the room once again faded away showing Asuka and Shinji kissing.

Asuka: . . I. . . I was bored!

Angel: So you wanted to make out with Shinji because you were "bored"?

Asuka: I did not make out with him! I just kissed him!!

Angel: Why do you keep trying to hide it?

Asuka: Hide what!?

Angel: You love Shinji but you cover it up by always calling him names and making fun of him.

Asuka: I DO NOT LOVE THAT IDIOT!!!!

Angel: . . . . . I believe you do Asuka. . .

Asuka: If you don't shut up I'm going to smack you!!

Angel: Why do you hate Rei and Misato?

Asuka: What!?. . . . Because . . . Because the first child is a doll! and Misato is so childish!

Angel: They have never done anything to hurt you. Rei has never gotten in your way or hurt you. . . . Misato took you in to her home and treated you like a younger sister she never had. . . . . . and Shinji has always treated you nice, he as never done anything to hurt you in anyway.

Asuka: . . . . I . . . Shut up! what do you know! You don't have to live with them!

Angel: You take your rage and anger out on others because you do not want anyone to be close to you.

Asuka: Why shouldn't I !?! They're the reasons I'm mad in the first place!. . . .And I have let people get close to me!

Angel: Do you mean Kaji? . . . . .no matter how much you don't want to believe it, Kaji was right. . . . . your not a woman yet your still just a girl.

in a fit of rage Asuka punched the angel in the face. The angel slowly looked back at Asuka with no sign of anger or hate, or pain for that matter, there was no sign he was hurt at all, not even a bruise.

Angel: . . . Did that make you feel better Asuka?. . . . .

Asuka: . . I . .

Angel: When people tell you the truth you can't take it. . . . . .

Asuka: Yes I can I . . . I was just getting sick of you!

Angel:. . . . Maybe we should move on to something else. . . . . . .Why do you pilot Eva?

Asuka: Ha! To show the world how great I am!

Angel: You always want to be better than Rei and Shinji. . . . . I ask you why?. . . . Who cares whose first, your an Eva pilot. . . you have been given the duty to save the earth. . . . it doesn't matter who is number one. . . . . or that you lost a few battles. . . . .

Asuka: . . . . . . .Why do you help me any way?

Angel: Because I owe you, and I am trapped here with you. I already made this clear. The point is Asuka, just live your life and try and be happy! Do not push everyone away who cares about you. . . . . .I have done everything I could to help you Asuka, I can only show you the truth, it is up to you to accept it. . . . . It is time for you to wake up now. . . . .This may just seem like a dream to you when you wake up. . .try not to forget my words to you.

Asuka: . . . All this is too much!

Angel: . . . Don't worry I believe you can change for the better.. . . . . .And trust me, Shinji will be very glad to see you're all right.

Before Asuka could say other word the room filled with light and the last thing Asuka could see was the young image of the angel boy smiling at her as the room and everything was covered in the light.

Arael: Good bye . . . Asuka. . . . .Now I can rest. . .

And then Arael was gone.

The sun rose from the east, illuminating the remaining areas of Tokyo-3. The sunlight slowly made its way through the window and crept up the side of the bed, and finally resting on someone's face. Under the mass of blue hair, two crimson orbs appeared as Rei opened her eyes and awoke to first light. She sat up slowly in her bed. Morning, she thought. Rei stood up and walked to the bathroom. Soon after the sound of running water could be heard, a short time later Rei was dressed and was standing in front of the window.

Rei: Time to go.

Rei looked up at the sky, as if expecting something. But then her gaze returned to the people around her, busily going about their business, trying to get on with their lives after the angel attack. The streets weren't nearly as populated as they used to be; Rei noticed.

Rei made her way through the city and she soon came to the part of Tokyo-03 that was destroyed. Rei stopped at the edge of the lake and stared out in to the calm waters. The ruins of buildings violently protruding from its surface, she moved closer to the water and looked down as it caressed the shore softly. What seemed like a memory of a long forgotten dream started to flood back to Rei as she watched the small waves. Images of Unit-00 being attacked by the 16th angel, Images of Unit-01 trying to fight off the Angel as it attacked, Images of Shinji calling out for her, images of herself . . . crying,Rei was thrust out of her train of thought when she felt a tear run down her face. Rei reached up with her right hand and ran one of her fingers under her eye trying to dry the tear away.

Rei: . . . . . tears?. . . . .why am I crying?

Rei stared up in to the fresh morning sky as more tears ran down her pale face.

Rei: Am I responsible for this destruction....this sadness?

Rei slowly turned around drying her eyes with her hand. Rei began to run away from the lake not wanting to remember anything more of that fateful day.

Meanwhile at the Katsuragi residents, all the lights in the apartment were out, leaving the idea that everyone was out. How ever in Shinji Ikari's room, Shinji laid in the darkness with the head phones of his walkman placed over his ears. This would not seem strange if however the Walkman's battery sign was not flashing showing the battery was long dead and it was impossible for any music to be played. Sleep did not come easy to Shinji these days, so much had happened in the span of ten months, but nothing more damaging and scaring then what had happened no more then a few days ago.

Every time Shinji closed his eyes he relived the moment he killed the seventeenth angel, the long pause that seem to last forever as Shinji thought of Kaoru's words and the reaction a simple thought could do. With a simple thought, Shinji killed Kaoru in a moment, Kaoru would have been dead before his brain could react to the blinding pain of ones body being crushed. How ever this did little to sooth Shinji's gilt or his sorrow. Misato's words did little as well, "you did the right thing Shinji" "it was him or us" these words only made Shinji feel worse about what he had done. Shinji thought of Kaoru's last words to him over and over, but every time he begun to remember the words he would remember what he had done and he would feel the tears begin to come. He was a murderer, he killed Kaoru in cold blood, Kaoru did not even do anything to defend him self, but it was what Kaoru wanted.

Shinji: I don't understand!

Sleep had not come easy for Shinji the past nights, and he soon found him self drifting off to sleep. Shinji found him self reliving the moment that haunted him in his waking hours as he slept. The moment Unit-01 held Kaoru just moments before the end. Shinji wanted to close his eyes and not witness this moment once again, but he found he was unable to close his eyes. Shinji could hear the words Kaoru last said to him as clearly as the day they were spoke, they were not clouded with gilt or sorrow, Shinji could see the smile Kaoru had on his lips as the end grew near, he was not afraid or angry, he was glad, he was happy.

Kaoru: I'm glad I met you, Shinji Ikari, my life was meaningful. . . because of you

Shinji felt his gilt slowly slip away as he watched the scene play out once more, but this time from another point of view.

Shinji: I. . .

As Unit-01's hand closed crushing Kaoru, Shinji felt the gilt come back once more, but then a voice spoke up that he recognized immediately.

Kaoru's Voice: Peace be with you, Shinji Ikari.

Shinji found him self thrown awake as the sounds of doors opening and hurrying foot steps filled the apartment. Soon the sounds were explained as Misato burst in to Shinji's room, appearing out of breath but happy. Shinji sat up as he removed his ear phones, being slightly startled when Misato rushed up onto the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Shinji: Misato?

Misato: Shinji! Asuka is awake! She just woke up a few hours ago!

Shinji: . . . .

Shinji just stared at Misato in shock, speechless. Before he knew what was going on he was being dragged by the raven-haired woman out the door.


	2. Chapter two

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

Cry of the Heavens

Episode 01: System Error/Freedom

In the medical wing of NERV, Shinji stood outside room 303, Misato at his side. Thoughts were running through the young boys mind as he stared at the door. He had no idea what he should do, how he should react. He was scared, no he was terrified.

Misato: C'mon Shinji!

As Misato started for the door, Shinji said something. It was a whisper, barely audible, meant only for his ears.

Shinji: I must not run away.

The door opened and Misato went in without pause, but Shinji hesitated. He took a breath, and then he went in after her. Shinji was in this room no more then a day ago, and not much had changed in the room except the figure on the bed, who was now awake with her arms crossed, not looking particularly like she was in a good mood.

Misato: Asuka, I'm so glad your awake! Are you ok? How do you feel?

Asuka: I feel fine! When can i get out of this hellhole?!?!

Misato: The doctors want to keep you overnight just incase--

Asuka: There is nothing wrong with me! Why should they?!?

Misato: It's just a precaution.

Asuka: Arggh!. . . .When will I be able to pilot Eva again Misato?

Misato: You just woke up Asuka! Slow down when you get better---

Asuka: I TOLD YOU I--

Misato: Okay okay already!!

Misato shifts uncomfortably under the angry red heads glare.

Misato: Look, I know....but regulations--

Shinji stood unnoticed in the background the whole time. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Asuka was back to her old self. But it was short lived, the smile disappeared when Asuka noticed him. At first Asuka did not know what to say, but of course that did not last long either.

Asuka: Oh, if it isn't the great Shinji.

Shinji: . . .ahh hello Asuka. . .I'm glad to see your okay!

Asuka: Of course I'm ok! Don't start the same thing as Misato, idiot!

Shinji: . . .I'm sorry!

Asuka: There you go again saying your sorry. I guess nothings changed after all! And here I thought they might have.

Shinji: Im so--

Misato: Anyway, you should get your rest Asuka, because tomorrow you're coming home!

Asuka: I don't see why I can't come home today!

As Asuka began to rave on about the doctors being idiot's and how she was fine, and Misato protesting, the smile returned to Shinji's features. Maybe everything was getting back to normal?

Katsuragi residence, five days later.

The only sounds in the apartment were of building crews beginning to rebuild Tokyo-3, mixed with the sound of water running coming from the kitchen. The water stopped promptly and the apartment started to stir with life as Misato came out of her room. She looked like she had been dragged through hell. But nonetheless she found her way to the kitchen where Shinji was already cooking breakfast. Shinji smiled when Misato came in to the kitchen but he then cringed at her appearance.

Shinji: . . . good morning. . .

Misato: ahhhh good morning!

Shinji: Did you sleep well?

Misato shot a glare out the window as she held a beer to her lips.

Shinji: Yah the construction, well I guess they are pretty loud. . .I wonder how Asuka sle--

Shinji was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open, followed by Asuka stomping by the two and into the bathroom.

Shinji: Never mind.

Shinji turned back to the sink as Misato let out a satisfied sigh as she finished chugging down a beer.

Later that morning

Misato sat at the table with a bowl of soup in her hand. As Misato went to take a sip of the soup, just then Asuka slammed open the door of the bathroom clad only in a red towel, yelling her head off. Misato coughed as she spilled her soup.

Asuka: HOW MUCH LONGER ARE THEY GOING TO BE REBUILDING FOR!?!?

Misato: coughing Awhile! Your just gonna have to get used to it like the rest of us.

Asuka: THEY NEED TO SPEED THE HELL UP!

Misato: They're going as fast as they can, rebuilding half of a city is hard work. . . but I just wish they wouldn't start so early.

Asuka quickly stormed past Shinji, who had just left the kitchen. Upon reaching her room, Asuka slammed her door shut, leaving it partially ajar.

Shinji: . . .umm?

Misato: She's just upset about the noise.

Shinji: Oh. . . How long is it going to take them to rebuild?

Misato: Well they have men from all around come in to rebuild but it will still take a month or two at least.

Shinji: Well that's good.

As Shinji sat down to enjoy the breakfast he had made, Asuka's door was opened once again, but this time not slammed. as the red head made her way in to the dining room, she calmly took a seat. Shinji and Misato stared at Asuka like she was on something to have calmed down so fast.

Asuka: What!?

Misato: Nothing!

Shinji: Nothing!

The three sat quietly eating, the only sound was of chop sticks hitting a bowl every so often. After a short time, a most unlikely person broke the silence.

Shinji: Ho..How are you feeling Asuka?

Asuka just glared up at Shinji. Shinji flinching slightly under the glare, kicking himself in his mind for even opening his mouth.

Asuka: I already said, I'm fine. . .

Shinji stared at Asuka, shocked he didn't get an ear full. Shinji stared, obviously surprised, Asuka began to grow more and more enraged as she glared right back. Before Asuka could say anything Misato butted in.

Misato: Oh yah! Asuka you have a Sync test today after school try and be on time ok?

Asuka: Well it's about time! I have only been waiting for practically a week! What took so long any way!?

Misato: Well . . .uh . .everyone has just been busy lately you know?

Asuka: Busy? With what?

Misato: Oh this and that. . .just make sure your on time ok?

Asuka: Yah yah.

As the two were talking, Shinji had left his seat unnoticed and was at the front door putting his shoes on. Asuka noticed Shinji was gone and quickly looked around.

Asuka: Where did the great Shinji go?

Misato: Most likely to go to school. . . You better hurry or you will be late.

Asuka stood up from her seat and ran to the front door down the hall just in time to see Shinji walk out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down the street Shinji could be seen walking down the sidewalk as Asuka came running up behind him.

Asuka: You idiot wait up!

Shinji stopped and turned as she came running up.

Asuka: What is your hurry!?

Shinji: Were going to be late.

Asuka: For what? The class is half empty anyway.

Shinji: That's not the point. . .

Asuka: Oh just shut up and come on.

She just walked past him. He watched her for a short time, then ran to catch up.

Asuka: Why couldn't wonder girl blow up ALL the schools along with half of Tokyo-3?

Shinji: . . . . .

Asuka: So you took care of the rest of the Angel's while I was out didn't you?

Shinji flinched at her question, but she didn't notice.

Shinji: . . .Yes. . .

Asuka: I should have guessed after all you're the great third child!

Shinji: . . .Asuka. . .

Asuka: What is it?

Shinji: I'm glad your ok.

Asuka: Huh?

Asuka stopped dead in her tracks, but Shinji just kept walking. It was her turn to watch him walk away

With in the confines of the NERV branch in China, nine white beasts lined the cages as they were held in place with restraints. Red tubes stuck out from the back of each Eva's neck, ready at any moment to be inserted to bring the beasts to life. The atmosphere was tense, tests were being conducted on the dummy plug systems to insure they were ready for there one and only mission, how ever no one conducting the test had any idea of the nine beasts and the dummy plugs true purpose or what the people high up had intended for them. But one lone technician knew. Walking past one of the nine mass production Eva units the technician stared up at its face, or lack of one, the male technician was dressed in a common NERV uniform holding a laptop under his arm, the technician made his way out of the cages. His exit went completely unnoticed, the other technicians were far to busy to pay attention to anything other then there work at hand.

In the Command center of the NERV China Branch, The technician had made his way to a console. The Main screen in the command center was split in to nine screens showing each Mass production Eva unit with the number of each unit shown in the upper right hand corner of each screen. Looking about himself, the technician could see male and female technicians all about him, but all were busy working on a keyboard or looking over what seem like endless streams of data that came flooding on there screens. Looking towards his own screen, the technician begun to type on his keyboard causing a list of information to pop up on the screen, nine lines of information had appeared on the screen showing the numbers 05 to 13 over top of each line. Taking one more glance at his fellow technicians, the tech pulled a small CD from his pocket and inserted it in to the CD drive on his console. As the CD drive spun to life, a window popped up on screen over top of the information already displayed on screen. With only a few keystrokes the information on the disk begun to copy over on to the information already on screen adding new lines of information as well as rewriting lines of information. As the information finished transferring the disk popped out of the drive, the technician quickly gathered it and discarded it in a waste basket; evidence against him would not matter soon. Leaning back, the technician let out a soft sigh. As a smile crept across his lips a hand reached out grabbing his shoulder causing him to jump and turn around.

Technician B: Hey calm down there buddy!

Technician A: oh. Sorry . . . just a little on edge

Technician B: Yeah I don't blame you, those things give me the creeps, anyways, were still on for after work right?

Technician A: huh?

Technician B: Going to the bar, I was able to talk some of the girls in on coming with us

Technician A: Oh. . Right, yeah sure

The technician said faking a small smile

Technician B: great, meet you in the parking lot after we are done with this

The second technician said as he made his way back to his console. Watching the technician walk away, that was clearly his friend, he hung his head low as he turned back to his screen as it turned red and system errors begun to pop up on his screen.

Technician: I'm sorry. . .

Soon the screen next to the technicians console begun to flash red and error messages begun to appear as did the next one down the line and then another and another till the main screen begun to flash with error messages.

Commander: What the hell is going on!

Technician B: I don't know we can't identify the error!

Technician C: It's Spreading to the dummy plug system!

Commander: Cut off the link to the dummy plugs immediately

Technician B: Too late!

Activation of Unit-05 dummy plug accepted

Activation of Unit-06 dummy plug accepted

Activation of Unit-07 dummy plug accepted

Activation of Unit-08 dummy plug accepted

Activation of Unit-09 dummy plug accepted

Activation of Unit-10 dummy plug accepted

Activation of Unit-11 dummy plug accepted

Activation of Unit-12 dummy plug accepted

Activation of Unit-13 dummy plug accepted

The technicians in the command center watched helplessly as the dummy plugs slid one at a time in to the back of each Eva's neck and locked in to place as plates of super reinforced armor plating slid over top of them. One at a time the Mass production Eva's heads moved up and there lips moved back in to a sneer as they seem to stare at the technicians on the catwalks in front of them.

Technician B: All nine units have activated!

Almost all at once, the nine Eva's begun to try and move but the restraints held them down, this only caused the Eva's to exert more force, effectively tearing the restraints apart. The sound of bending and shattering metal filled the cages as the Eva's broke free. Technicians had begun to flee for there life's as parts of the restraints begun to rain down on to the catwalk as the Eva's begun to brake free, chaos had erupted on the catwalk, making it almost impossible to reach the exits. As unit-07 moved from its restraints it quickly locked in on the fleeing technicians. Reaching out with a lumbering hand, Unit-07 hand came inch's from a group of technicians before Unit-08 came out of what seem like no where's, crashing in to Unit-07, Unit-07 and 08 fell in to the pool of coolant sending a massive wave up on to the catwalk pulling half a dozen technicians in to the thick coolant where they splashed and straggled like insects before they quickly begun sinking in the rough waves caused by the moving Evangelions. As Unit-08 rose from under the coolant Unit-06 came up from behind, biting down on the side of Eva-08's neck. The massive teeth tore through the plates of amour with ease and in to the flesh underneath. Shaking its head violently as it bit in to Unit-08, the sound of flesh ripping and the stench of blood filled the cages. With out warning, Unit-10 grasped Unit-06 by its neck forcefully tearing it away from Unit-08. But Unit-06's teeth did not retract taking what seemed like half of Unit-08's neck with it. As Unit-10 pulled Unit-06 from its pray, it forcefully threw it towards the catwalk. A round of horrified screams went out from the technicians still on the catwalk as Unit-06 impacted the catwalk crumpling it like paper under its massive weight as well as crushing a dozen technicians.

From the depths of the coolant, Unit-07 slowly rose, small water falls of coolant streamed down from its body as it stood hunched over like a primate, its arms half submerged in the coolant. Unit-08 had stumbled away as a jet of blood sprayed from its artery covering a good part of the cages in a thick layer of blood. As the injured Eva came to rest on the far wall of the cage, Unit-07 clinched its teeth in a growl as he rushed towards Unit-08, sending a spray of coolant in to the air with every quick step. Unit-07 crashed in to Unit-08 pressing it against the wall as it did, the wall was no match for the weight and force applied to it, and it quickly failed, buckling inwards the wall gave way sending both Eva's through it and in to the Command center. As the wall was torn through, a massive wave of coolant begun to fill the large open space, panic stricken technicians begun to rush to higher ground where some tried to leave the command center all together and were washed away in the violent torrent of coolant as it splashed over the railings of the lower levels like a flood caused by god him self. A technician still at his post quickly punched in the command to have the coolant drained. Suddenly a loud roar went out as the coolant begun to drain from the cages, but this sound seemed over shadowed and unimportant compared to the battle taking place in the middle of there work space.

Pinning Unit-08 to the floor, Unit-07 gripped what was left of Unit-08s neck and with a slight jerk of its hands a loud crack went out. The bone was visible through the wound on its neck like a pale white serpent. It was easy to tell the bone had been broken through the bleeding torn flesh. Not giving way to the limp dead Eva, Unit-07 begun to pull on its neck witch came off with ease sending a waterfall of blood pouring from its neck. Looking towards technicians on the bridge, Unit-07 growled as it held the head of its dead victim up. Sneering, the Eva threw the severed head towards the level with the most technicians.

In the cage, the sounds of screams echoed out from the hole leading to the commander center, but were soon silenced as the sound of metal striking metal rang out from beyond sight.

In the cage, the chaos was reaching new heights. Unit-10 had pinned, Unit-06 to the wall and had begun to tear its internal origins out savagely with its teeth and hands, easily fending off the steadily weakening attacks of it's pray. As Unit-06 placed a hand on unit-10's head to try and fend its attacker off, Unit-10 only grew annoyed by this and thrust its hand through the dying Eva's stomach grasping its spine, Unit-10 pulled Unit-06's spine viciously through its stomach, snapping it in the process. Moving up to Unit 06 and 10 on all fours, Unit-05 bit down on one of Unit-06's right hand and begun shaking it violently with in its mouth, as if trying to tear it from its arm like a wild beast trying to feed. Unit-10 let out a roar of protest as it noticed Unit-05. Releasing Unit-06's hand from its mouth, Unit-05 let a low growl escape its throat directed towards Unit-10, witch simply reacted by lunging at Unit-05. Both Eva's fell towards the opening in the wall as Unit-07 was returning to the cages. Pinning Unit-10 down, Unit-05 bit down on its left shoulder, causing streams of blood to run down from the inflected wounds, the remaining Eva's quickly noticed this conflict. Noticing Unit-10 was already injured, and the easier victim, they quickly begun to join in on the carnage. As the remaining seven Evangelions encircled Unit-10, Unit-10 let out a howl as each Eva begun to rip and tear in to its flesh like savage animals.

From the half destroyed catwalk, a Technician watched the chaos curled up in a corner, only wishing for the madness to end with his life intact.

Blood and parts of Unit-10 were tossed about the cage painting the walls in blood. As the carnage begun to subside, one of the Eva's roared seemingly at a random Eva placed in front of it, causing all the other Eva's, besides the one roared at, to stare at the next chosen victim. Unit-12 begun to back away slowly in a timid manor, the seven Eva's were covered in thick layers of blood that slowly streamed down there white armor plating causing the scene to appear to be an image straight from hell its self.. As Unit-12 backed away from the six other Eva's, it let out a roar as if trying to deter the on coming attack, witch failed of course. Unit-05 lunged forward at Unit-12. However,Unit-12 was able to catch the attacking Eva, but was thrown back wards from the force of the impact. As the other Eva's moved in to finish the job, Unit-12 was able to throw Unit-05 from its self. Leaping back to its feet, Unit-12 lunged forward on top of the fallen Unit-05. Holding both its fists up, Unit-12 begun to bring them down on to Unit-05's head, over and over again, as its fists impacted the Eva's head, its amour plating bent inwards as its skull begun to brake under the saver force of the blows. When Unit-12 was done, Unit-05's skull had been completely crushed exposing its brain that had been mashed in to an almost unrecognizable state.

As unit-12 begun to rise, Unit-09's hand reached over top of its head gripping the top of Unit-12's mouth as it hung open in a pant. Yanking back with an amount of force immeasurable by any human means, the top of Unit-12's head was torn back snapping the Eva's upper spine, as well as sending a jet of blood spraying up from its throat like a geyser. The top of Unit-12's head came to rest hanging down past its shoulders. As Unit-12 fell to the floor of the cage as a lifeless mass of meat, hanging over the body of the dead Eva, Unit-09 was unable to defend its self as Unit-11 grasped both of its arms from behind. placing its foot between Unit-09's shoulder blades, Unit-11 begun to push away with its foot as it begun to pull on Unit-09's arms, The sound of metal being bent, and flesh being torn, and bone snapping could be heard once more as Unit-09's arms were torn off at the shoulder sending fountains of blood spraying on to the floor of the cage as it fell to the floor with a loud crash, Letting out a cry of anger and pain, Unit-09 tried to rise to its feet, but was soon halted as Unit-11 brought its foot down on the dying Eva's head, sending a spray of blood and other matter flying from its crushed skull. Looking towards the last remaining Eva's, Unit-11 was just in time to watch as Unit-13 fell to the floor with its head twisted around back wards. Unit-11 and 07 stared at each other for what seem like an eternity until unit-11 let out a bone chilling howl and lunged towards Unit-07. Impacting Unit-07, Unit-11 brought it crashing down to the floor, causing the whole level to shake from the impact of the two demons striking the floor at once. Pulling its fists up, Unit-11 begun to punch rapidly in to Unit-07's chest, causing the metal plates on Unit-07's chest to buckle inwards, raising its hands, Unit-07 caught both of the Eva's assaulting fists one at a time. Unit-07 begun to squeeze down on each of its attackers fists, the sound of metal braking and bone cracking filled the cage yet again as Unit-11's fingers were crushed like they had been placed in a vice. Continuing to squeeze down on Unit-11's hands, a shower of blood exploded from the Eva's hands as its figures were split open and disfigured. As unit-07 released Unit-11, it fell back wards holding its deformed hands in to the air. Climbing to its feet, Unit-07 stood over top of its downed victim. Sneering down at the fallen Eva, Unit-07 begun to stomp on Unit-11's head repeatedly even after the Eva's head had been crush to the point of being unrecognizable, looking around its self at the mutilated Eva's, Unit-07 seem to come to rest as it's shoulders relaxed and its arms hung limp. Still watching from the Catwalk, the lone technician watched as the Eva seemed to power down. Suddenly a flash of light erupted in front of the technician's eyes causing his pupils to contract.

Outside of the China NERV branch, the ground suddenly rose up wards and then flattened out in a perfect circle as a shockwave rushed through the ground in the form of a wave of dust and dirt. The quake from the blast could be felt from miles away in every direction.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

In an undisclosed location, the scene was of a dark room with a single desk at the far end of the room. On the opposite side of the desk, on the far side of the room, a door slid open as a young man dressed in a military style of clothing that showed signs of high rank.

Military man: It's done

On the other side of the desk, a man shrouded in darkness dressed in a common business suit was sat in a chair that was facing in the opposite direction of the man that had just entered.

Man behind desk: How many were killed? Mr. DeGiano

DeGiano: Its hard to tell sir, the base was most likely full do to the testing of the dummy plug system, we estimate a complete lose of NERV personal.

Man behind Desk: I see, thank you, report any new developments to me if there are any.

DeGiano: Sir, what about the second phase?

Man behind desk: Yes, carry it out as planned, try to minimize lose of life, but use deadly force if the need arises.

DeGiano: Sir, can I speak freely?

Man behind desk: Of course.

Aaron: Riddell, we can't worry about lose of life, if we leave people alive they could see something important and report back to NERV HQ and then it will reach SEELE and we could be discovered before the time is right, a few dead NERV staff is nothing compared to what we are trying to do here.

Riddell: . . . .

DeGiano: They joined NERV of there own free will, they will have to die some time if they don't surrender.

Riddell: But they don't know what they joined, they are blind to what there commanders are plotting.

DeGiano: But they are still are enemy because they chose to fight on behalf of there commanders.

Riddell: very well, don't leave any witnesses, make it seem like it just disappeared off the face of the earth.

DeGiano: Yes sir, and of the second one and the seventh child?

Riddell: Leave them be, we will give them those.

DeGiano: I hope it is not a mistake sir.

Riddell: So do I. . .

In a poorly lit room twelve monoliths stood tall above two men, Ikari Gendo and Fuyutsuki Kouzou. The room was filled with a tension that you could cut with a knife.

SEELE: All the Mass production Eva series units have been destroyed!

SEELE: Along with the Dummy plug program!

Fuyutsuki: The Dummy plug program has been erased from all magi's in all NERV branches, as far as we can tell.

SEELE: only the highest ranking officers of NERV can even acquire clearance to access the dummy plug program

SEELE: Witch gives us more then enough reason to suspect you of erasing the program and destroying the Mass production Eva series, Ikari.

Fuyutsuki: We have not had access to the China facility, it would have been impossible for us to do what you are accusing us of. The more logical explanation would be that of espionage.

Keel: In any case, the dummy plug program must be restored.

SEELE: With out the Mass production Eva series it will be impossible to go a head with are plans. This could have unforeseen consequences.

SEELE: We are entering a dark time that is blind to us.

SEELE: The Angels could return, or worse!

Fuyutsuki: We are not ready to handle another wave of angel attacks. Unit-00 is destroyed, Unit-01 is under lock down with an unwilling pilot and Unit-02 is with out a pilot. After the defeat of the sixteenth angel are defense have fallen to less then half.

Keel: We are aware of the state of Tokyo-3 and you're battle condition, witch is why we are increasing you're funding to be prepared for any unforeseen conditions.

Gendo: Another donation on behalf of the UN I assume.

Keel: Yes, but this time there is a cost, they want one of there own men taken on as a tactical officer to prevent any damages that will cost them.

Gendo: I see.

Keel: Also, Ikari, about the forgotten ones.

Gendo: They have already begun being shipped and two have already been chosen.

Keel: good.

Suddenly eleven of the monoliths faded away leaving only one behind

Keel: We will be watching you Ikari and the incident in China will not be forgotten.

With those last words the last monolith disappeared leaving the two men alone in the dark room, the only light coming from the desk Ikari was sitting at.

Fuyutsuki: The forgotten? Those were too unstable to be used in any useful function I thought.

Gendo: I have been informed they have developed a method of control that can control them.

Fuyutsuki: And who have you chosen to pilot them?

Gendo: Ones that will be unmissed if something were to happen.

Fuyutsuki: . . . .

There was a pause

Fuyutsuki: What of China?

Gendo: It would seem we have some unknown enemies

Fuyutsuki: Should we begin screening are own personal in case of spies?

Gendo: No, we already screen all are personal when we first bring them on, it would be pointless

Fuyutsuki: Then what should we do?

Gendo: We can't do anything for now, not till we know who are enemy is.

Fuyutsuki: Should we suspect the new arrivals?

Gendo: Just keep an eye on them for now.

Later that day

Gendo and Fuyutski were standing above the remains of Unit-00, the men below starting the early reconstruction.

Fuyutski: It appears that Unit-00 can be rebuilt after all.

Gendo: Yes, the Eva's can withstand just about anything.

Fuyutski: It will take time to rebuild Unit-00 I suppose. And we still have to replace the parts that were completely destroyed in the blast. . . which will end up costing us--

Gendo: The cost does not matter as long as we can rebuild Unit-00. . We must be ready for whatever is to happen next.

Fuyutski:. . .Have you spoke with Doctor Akagi yet?

Gendo: . . .

Fuyutski: She could be of help in rebuilding Unit-00.

Gendo: Yes.

Fuyutski: . . . Should we do what Keel asked. . .rebuild the dummy plugs?

Gendo: Yes. For now we will let them think they are in control again.

Fuyutski: Until we have the resources?

Gendo: Yes.

Fuyutski: Perhaps we ask too much with two new Eva's?

Gendo: In this fight there is no such thing as to much power.

Fuyutski: Maybe you are right. . . . Maybe having to much power is the only way we will win this.

Gendo: . . . . .

As the two men gazed down at the remains of Unit-00, the broken red eye of Unit-00 stared lifelessly back at them.

The door to the cell that held Dr: Akagi, once again opened spilling light into the darkened cell. A humanoid shape stepped into the doorway.

Ritsuko: What do you want?

Gendo: You are to begin work on rebuilding the dummy plug system immediately.

Ritsuko: HA! What makes you think I will do such a thing?

Gendo: Because you have no choice. . . unless you want to spend the rest of your life in this cell.

Ritsuko: . . . .

Gendo: You can help, or you can remain here.

Gendo disappeared from the door way but the door was left open. As Ritsuko sat on the bed in the cell she stared down at the ground letting Gendo's words sink in. She sat on the bed for a time, but finally she stood up and gathered what little she had in the cell and walked out. The door slammed behind her, leaving the cell once again bathed in darkness.


	3. Chapter three

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Cry of the Heavens

Episode 02: The Seventh Child/Lost in transient

Misato was driving down the street, oddly she was going under the speed limit. This was because her attention was on the files in the passenger seat.

_Seth Weaver. . . the seventh child. . .why was the sixth child not transported? They just picked a whole new child. . . Unit-F1 is arriving tonight. . .these files tell me nothing about the seventh child or anything of Unit-F1.. . . Unit-F1 was built in the Alaska branch but. . .when the information was released Unit-F1 and F0 were almost completed. . .something does not add up. . ._

Misato set the files aside in frustration, kicked in to the next gear and the took off.

At the Tokyo-3 airport Misato's sports car came to a stop in a parking space. There was a roar overhead as a massive plane came down for a landing. She noticed a USA marking on the wing.

Misato: Right on time.

Misato entered the throng of people in airport, scanning the crowd for anyone who fit the picture of Seth. Suddenly, a large figure cast a shadow over her.

Man's voice: Major Katsuragi?

Misato turned around on her heel and to see who spoke, only to be looking directly at a chest. When she looked up she could see it was a man dressed in a NERV Agents suit. Behind the large NERV agent was a silver haired boy, known as Seth Weaver, holding a suit case in his right hand.

NERV Agent: Major I was informed you would escort the Seventh child from this location.

Misato: Yes. You may leave him in my care now.

NERV Agent: Understood ma'am.

As the NERV agent started to walk away Seth turned to watch.

Seth (english): Nice talking to you on the plane Agent Smith.

Agent Smith: . . . . .

Misato (Japanese): Oh you speak English?

Seth turned to Misato smiling slightly

Seth (Japanese): Yes I lived in north America for most of my life so I had to learn how to speak English . . .but my Japanese may be a little rusty because of this. . .umm ma'am.

Misato: It's ok, you can call me Misato outside of work.

Seth : Oh sorry, Misato then.

Misato smiled at Seth as he laughed nervously. Misato thought he seemed like a normal teenage boy.

Misato: Well Seth I'll take you to HQ where you will be tested.

Seth: Tested?

Misato: Yah don't worry its nothing to bad. . . come on my car is this way!

Outside the airport Seth stood at the passenger side door looking over Misato's car in shock.

Seth: This is your car?!

Misato: Yep!

As Seth climbed in to the passenger seat, Misato had already gotten in and had started up the engine.

Seth: How fast can it go?

When Seth spoke those words he had no idea of the danger he had just gotten himself in to. Misato could only grin as she put the car in gear and backed up at a speed that was less then safe. She put the car into gear again and took off, the force of the speed pinning Seth into his seat.

Seth:(english) Holy---!

Misato's car skidded a good ten feet before resting in a parking space. The passenger side door opened and Seth stepped out and then fell down. Misato just got out of the driver side unshaken and looking rather happy with her driving.

Seth: I. . .I'm alive?

Misato: C'mon Seth, the tests start soon. The second child should be arriving soon, she. . . uh. . was looking forward to meeting you!

Seth: R..right.

Seth pulled himself up from the ground as Misato walked away. He gathered himself as best he could, and started after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later Misato and Seth were riding the escalator into the depths of NERV HQ.

Seth: (looking around) It's not all that different from the branch back in Alaska.

Misato: Oh? Well if you get lost feel free to contact someone. _ Hell I do it all the time! _

And with that they finally found the elevator.

­­

In The male locker room Seth had just put on his silver and blue plug suit that matched his Eva's colors. He hit the switch on his wrist, causing the plug suit to became skin tight. Instead of standing up Seth looked down at him self, at the plug suit he was wearing.

Seth:(English) This has gotta be a joke.

Asuka: WHAT!?!?

In the hallway in front of the locker rooms Asuka had already put on her plug suit and was fuming at Misato.

Asuka: What do you mean the seventh child!?

Misato: The seventh child will be joining you on this sync test Asuka_. God she did this with the fourth as well. _

Asuka: When was a sixth and a seventh found!?. . And why was I not told!?

Misato: Because you were in a coma! . . .He is in the locker room right now getting ready.

Asuka: How long ago was he picked!?

Misato: Less then a week ago.

Asuka: HA! He has not even gone through training yet I bet!

Misato: Nope. They just tested his sync and it is over 30 though.

Asuka: WHAT!?!?!. . That can't be right he has not even gone through training!. . . He is not going any where near my Unit-02 he can find his own Eva!

Misato: Don't worry Asuka Unit-F1 will be arriving tonight.

Before Asuka could complain about that as well Seth emerged from the locker room, he was met by a glare from a red headed girl who looked furious from his point of view.

Seth: Uhh. . .Is something wrong Misato?

Misato: Seth, This is Asuka, the second child! _ Phew! Good timing! _

Seth: Umm h-hello my name is Seth Weaver nice to meet you!

Seth put his hand out to Asuka, but was left standing therewith his out reached hand.

Seth: Umm right. . .I hope you do well on the sync test Asuka. _What the hell is her problem? _

Asuka: I know I can do better then some dumb rookie!

Seth: Yeah. . . I guess I am a rookie.

Asuka: Exactly! Don't get your hopes up because I'm going to beat you!

With that Asuka stormed by Seth glaring at him as she did.

Seth: . . . did I do something wrong?

Misato: sigh Unfortunately that's just how she is. Don't worry you'll get use to it . . .and Seth, in Japan we bow, not shake hands.

Seth: Oh! Sorry I'll try to keep that in mind.

Misato: It's ok Seth, come on this way to the test plugs

Misato started to follow Asuka's lead as Seth began to follow behind her

Seth: . . .Misato?

Misato: Yes Seth?

Seth: You know about my past right?

Misato: Yes it was in your file .

Seth: Can you not tell the other pilots? I don't want any one feeling sorry for me. . .because it doesn't bother me that much anymore.

Misato: Ok Seth, no problem.

Seth: Thank you Misato.

Seth smiled as he walked beside Misato to the test chamber.

Seth sat in the simulation plug for the first time.

_This is weird! What do I do again?_

Suddenly, the plug started to fill with orange water. It was up to his chin before he even noticed. Seth opened his mouth to yell for help, but the liquid filled his mouth, and his scream was garbled with air bubbles.

_Be calm. Calm. That's it. Ok, now take a breath. Do what they told you._

He took a breath of the strange liquid, but he didn't feel anything at all. In fact, it seemed. . . _familiar_ to him. It felt natural, like he'd been doing it all his life.

The intercom came to life with Ritsuko's voice just then.

Ritsuko: Don't worry Seth, your body will get used to it. We all breathe liquid for the first nine months of our lives after all!

_But I'm already used to it! This just gets stranger and stranger!_

Seth: Y-Yes ma'am.

_Cool! I can see, talk and move just like I would normally!_

As Misato entered the control room for the test, she was shocked to see Ritsuko. She was acting like nothing had happened as she was getting ready for the test.

Misato: Ritsuko?

Ritsuko: Hello Major. We are about to begin the test, Asuka and the seventh child have already entered the entry plugs.

Misato: Wha. . .right. . .How are they doing?

Ritsuko: Asuka is doing fine and the seventh is a little nervous, but that's to be expected.

Misato approached the terminal at the viewing windows and flipped on the intercom.

Misato: Can you both hear me?

On the plug cameras Asuka and Seth opened their eyes.

Asuka: Yah.

Seth: Y..yes.

Misato: The test will began shortly so just sit back and wait ok?

Seth: Yes ma'am.

Asuka: Fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------

One hour into the test, Seth is still familiarizing himself with the simulation plug.

_I don't feel comfortable, but I don't feel uncomfortable either. What am I supposed to do? Concentrate? I feel out of place here. Something isn't right. . ._

Gradually, as the test went on, he found it easier to concentrate. He had a feeling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't tell what it was, it was like something was missing, something that was there before.

In the test control room Misato kept looking over at Ritsuko wondering, Ritsuko on the other hand was busy monitoring the tests. But she had noticed Misato's passing glances.

Ritsuko: What is it Misato?

Misato: I. . .I was just wondering why---

Ritsuko: Why I was released?. . .I still have a use to Commander Ikari.

Misato: . . .Oh.

Ritsuko: Asuka's sync ratio is only 41.67. That's nowhere near her original score, but it's an improvement from the score she was at before the coma.

Misato: She seems to be back to normal ever since she woke up, at least she can pilot properly now. At least I hope that's the case. How is Seth's?

Ritsuko: 33.55. Very good considering he has no prior training.

Misato: Yah.

Ritsuko: I don't think Asuka will be to happy with her score though. She's acting like that coma never happened.

Misato: sigh Maybe she won't ask . . .

Ritsuko: Believe what you like.

Misato: Gee thanks Ritsuko.

Ritsuko: Despite her recovery, Asuka is going to have to get her sync ratio higher or Rei will be assigned to Unit-02.

Misato: Don't tell her that please.

Ritsuko: Well if she gets her sync higher then we won't have to worry about it.

Misato: . . . . .

Ritsuko: Ok that should be enough for today. You two can get out now.

Asuka's voice: It's about time! How well did I do Misato!?

Misato: Oh!. . Umm . . I'll tell you when you get out! _ I hate my life! _

At the Katsuragi residence Shinji was sitting at the dinning table with his lap top and homework. His mind was obviously not on his work, it looked like he was staring right through the screen rather than at it. Shinji was taken out of his trance when a click could be heard as his SDAT reach the end of the tape. It rewound itself and started to play again.

_Misato is her happy self. . .and Asuka is better. . . .but. . .i'm still scared of Ayanami . . ._

Images of the day when he found out the truth about Rei still haunted him daily. But Shinji found himself wondering if he should approach her, or stay away from her. Lately he found himself wanting to confront the blue haired Eva pilot, but he couldn't gather up the nerve to face her.

_What would I say? How would I act?!? What would she even say . . . ._

His thoughts eventually switched to his Eva.

_Will Misato make me pilot. . .Will HE make me pilot again. . .what if I have to? . . .he was the last. . .isn't my job here done? . ._

Shinji was once again interrupted when the front door opened and Asuka's voice could be heard coming from the hallway along with Misato's.

Asuka: I don't believe it! I only beat him by a pathetic eight percent!! And to top that, you invited him for dinner!!!

Misato: He just arrived in Japan! Besides, he's our new neighbor!

Asuka: So what?!?!

Misato: He is coming for dinner and that is that Asuka. He'll be here after he drops his things off at his apartment.

Asuka: Arghhh! I still can't believe he's living right beside us!

Misato: It's easier for everyone if he lives here! The commander ordered it so take it up with him. Besides I can drive him to NERV with you guys if there's an emergency right?

Shinji: taking off his head phones Who?

At the apartment beside the Katsuragi residence Seth had just entered his new home. As he scanned his new living space he noticed that his things were placed in the middle of the living room in big white and red boxes. He started unpacking but then he recalled Misato inviting him over for dinner on the way back from NERV.

Seth: It would be rude for me not to go. . . .

Back in the Katsuragi residence Misato and Shinji had sat down at the table, Asuka was no where in sight. Misato had told Shinji all about Seth, him being the seventh child and that a new Eva was arriving.

Shinji: But why?. . .I. . .I thought it was over . . .

Misato: I don't understand why either Shinji, but it's a good thing right?

Shinji: I guess.

Misato: He should be here soon to have dinner with us Shinji. You can meet him when he does. He seems nice to me!

Shinji: Ok.

Misato: Good news Shinji! I'll be cooking tonight!!

Shinji: sweatdrop _So much for making a good first impression . . . _

Misato: Stop looking at me like that! My cooking IS NOT that bad!

Shinji: . . . . .

Asuka: Yes it is! Came Asuka's voice from the living room.

Misato: Oh shut up!

Before the age old argument could continue, the door bell rang.

Misato: Oh Shinji that must be Seth now. Why don't you go get the door while I get started on the meal. wink

Shinji: Right.

As Shinji stood up Misato had already made her way to the kitchen and the sounds of her getting ready to make something that would most likely kill the seventh child could be heard as Shinji made his way to the door. He opened the door and found himself face to face withSeth.

Fumei: (looking rather surprised) Oh hello! You must be Shinji Ikari. . .or is that Ikari Shinji?. . .umm never mind its nice to meet you! My name is Seth Weaver.

Shinji: H. . .hello yes I'm Shinji

Seth: I guess we are going to be working together for now on? I hope we can get along.

Shinji: I hope so too.

Seth began to rub the back of his neck feeling kind of nervous as Shinji stood at the door way.

Shinji: Would you like to come in?

Seth: Oh yeah! uneasy laugh. . . sorry!

Seth entered the apartment and Shinji closed the door behind him. A short time later Shinji, Asuka, and Seth all sat in the living room. Asuka grinned at Seth like he was fresh meat.

Asuka: Soooooo Seth how long have you been an Eva pilot for?

Seth: Umm well, for a week now. _ Oh god here we go again! _

Asuka: Have you ever piloted an Eva in that time?

Seth: No. . .I've never even seen one in real life, only seen the pictures and videos and stuff. The red one is yours right?

Asuka: Yep! Unit-02 is mine and no one else can touch her!

Seth: And yours is the purple one right Shinji?

Shinji: Yes. . .Unit-01.

Seth: I saw how you two beat that angel together . . . you guys were great! Up until the fact you landed on each other, that is.

This was just the kind of thing Asuka needed to snap.

Asuka: I would have been able to beat it by myself if Shinji would have just covered me!

Shinji: There you go again with that! You're the one who ran in wanting to show off!

Asuka: WHAT!?!?

Seth: . . . .I also heard about that angel that you had to dive in to a volcano to get. That must have been scary.

Asuka: HA! I kicked that things ass! Wasn't scary at all.

Asuka went on ranting. Shinji turned to Seth and whispered.

Shinji: Good save.

Just then Misato's head poked around the corner.

Misato: Dinner is ready!

Shinji and Asuka looked at each other in pure horror. But Seth just looked up at Misato and smiled not knowing what fate lay ahead. A short time later Misato was filling everyone's plates with what looked like rice with sauce, fish, and something that resembled meat. Misato began to eat, Shinji and Asuka just stared at their plates, unsure what to do with the so called food.

Seth: Mmm! Hey this is good you guys! Aren't you going to eat?

Shinji and Asuka looked up so fast they almost got whiplash. They couldn't believe it. Seth was stuffing his face with Misato's cooking and seeming to like it!

Seth: Hey Misato this is really good!

Misato: Thank you Seth! At least someone one appreciates my cooking!

Shinji and Asuka looked back down at their meal, took a fork full, and put it in there mouths. Both their faces turned beet red. Asuka grabbed her can of soda and chugged it down desperately. Shinji put his head under the sink and turned the cold tap on all the way.

Misato: huh?. . .Is it to hot for you two?

Shinji: gurgle

Asuka: (panting) YES!!!

Shinji and Asuka pounced on the fridge, looking for something to drown the flames in their mouths out with. Misato and Seth were still eating as they watched the two trash the insides of the fridge.

Misato: . . .Babies.

Seth: They must not be used to hot food.

Seth stood outside the front door with Shinji and Misato as they saw him off.

Misato: It was nice having you over Seth.

Seth: Thanks Misato, I was glad to come. . . and thanks for the meal it was great. It was nice meeting you again Shinji.

Shinji: It was nice meeting you too Seth.

Misato: By the way Seth you will have to do a activation test for Unit-06 tomorrow. . . . I'll pick you up tomorrow if you want.

Seth: Sure that would be great. Thanks again Misato.

With those last words Seth began to walk away.

Misato: So what do you think of the seventh child?

Shinji: He's nice. . .I like him.

­Seth lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his new apartment. Many things had been running through Seth's mind when he first arrived in Tokyo-3, and even more so now that he had met Misato and the two of three Eva pilots.

_Misato. . . .she's a nice person. . . . .Asuka. . .I don't understand her. . .did I do something wrong? Does she hate me? Glad I don't live with her like they do. . . .Shinji . . .He's a nice guy. . . .reminds me of myself sort of. . . ._

He began to think about other thoughts that had been running through his mind as well. Unit-F1, Piloting Eva, Living in Japan, Leaving everything he had ever known.

_Why did they pick me. . .why did I say I would pilot Eva in the first place?. . .maybe I felt I was needed?. . . .Or maybe its just because they asked me to._

He remembered Misato's words.

_Seth, you will have to do a activation test for Unit-F1 tomorrow._

Seth: I should try and get some sleep......

Over the North Pacific Ocean

A Black transport plane could be seen as it made its way to the islands of Japan, Onboard the craft, a technician could be seen making his way through the narrow corridors of the plane. Leaning upon a wall, the technician pulled a package of cigarettes from his pocket. Smoking was of course not allowed on board any aircraft, but the technician seemed to care little about this fact. As the technician lit his cigarette, a panel on the ceiling above him came on down and was slowly, and silently moved aside. As the technician exhaled, He arched his head up with his eyes closed. As the technician opened his eyes, they grew wide with shock, but before he could yell or move, A thin metal cord, held by two gloved hands, wrapped around his neck and pulled him up off his feet. The technician kicked and trashed in vain as he tried to get free. As the technicians body fell limp it was promptly dropped. Slowly, a dark figure eased his way out of the hole in the ceiling, as the dark clad figure landed on the ground, one of his booted feet, crushed the technicians cigarette that laid by his head. The dark figure, that was clearly a special ops commando, quickly took a look around his surroundings before he pulled a small black pistol from its holster, and attached a silencer. As the commando begun to make his way through the plane, he was met up with men dressed in the same uniforms as he. As the commandos made there way through the plane, the sounds of silenced gun shots rang out.

As one of the commandos approached the cockpit, he simply kicked the flimsy door open to revile the pilot already dead with a gun shot to the head, Turning towards the co-pilots seat, the commando quickly held his pistol up.

Co-pilot: I got everything under control here, go make sure the pilot is ready.

The commando simply nodded his head and left the cockpit.

In the rear of the transport, above the neck of the Black and red Eva, an entry plug could be seen sliding in to the back of the Eva's neck as a group of commandos watched on.

In the entry plug, an image of the pilot of the transport plane came on screen to the pilot of the Evangelion.

Pilot: Get ready

With out another word, the locks holding the Evangelion came on done and it quickly begun to slide back until it was free from the transport plane. As the Eva left the transport it begun to free fall with no sign of stopping, But the Evangelion came to a crashing halt on top of an oil tanker, feet first, that had been customized with a platform that had shocks installed underneath. Even with the shocks, the ship sunk downwards from the impact, sending a spray of mist over the deck. Most of the shocks snapped under the strain of the sudden heavy impact of the Evangelion, forcing one half of the platform to sink down wards.

Voice: We have the package, ditch the transport in the sea, make it seem like an accident.

In Tokyo-3 alarms begun to go off and lights begun to flash red, the NERV technicians had gone in to a panic as they typed away on there keyboards and yelled in to there head sets.

Maya: This can't be, we have lost contact with transport six

Hyuga: they were able to transmit a signal before we lost contact!

Shigeru: Playing back

Suddenly the last message sent by transport six played over the speakers of the command center.

Pilot's voice: Mayday mayday, we are going down! That damn beast is ripping us apart! Mayday!

Suddenly the message dies out and is replaced with static

Ritsuko: Where is Transport seven?

Hyuga: I have it on radar, it just entered Japanese airspace

Gendo: have an escort sent to bring it in immediately! Where did transport six go down?

Shigeru: Unknown, we only have the location of where its last transmission came from

Gendo: Where did it come from then!

Shigeru: Off the cost of Japan

Gendo: Have a search team sent out immediately.


	4. Chapter four

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

Cry of the Heavens

Episode 03: unfamiliar country/Conflict

With in the large dark forbidding room that was NERV's commander Ikari's office, a blonde haired man stood in front of the commander of NERV's desk with a cocky smirk placed across his lips.

Alex: lieutenant colonel Alex Tesla reporting for duty sir.

Alex said as he gave a slight salute to the man sitting behind the desk

Gendo: at ease

Alex quickly relaxed his shoulders and opened his legs when he heard the commander's words.

Gendo: You will be assisting Major Katsuragi from now on, you will be directly under her command.

Alex seemed angered by the commander's words and let it be known by the sneer on his face.

Alex: With all do respect sir, I believe I should be the one in charge not the major, my rank should be more then enough to prove this.

Gendo: The Major has done her job well during the past angel attacks, and has experience with dealing with them, where you have just been brought on because the UN wanted someone in NERV's ranks.

Alex: I don't work for the UN anymore, I work for NERV, even though it was against my wishes, I however will still follow orders and do as I am told.

Gendo: Like a good soldier.

Alex laughed slightly as he ruffled his hair with his right hand

Alex: No disrespect "sir" but fuck you. You're major has destroyed half of Tokyo-3 and almost got all three of you're pilots killed at one time or another because of rash decisions, I have no idea how the first child made it through that last blonder you called a mission. And the UN is fronting the bill to rebuild the city NERV destroyed, and it's my job to make sure stupid decisions like the ones you and you're major made are not repeated.

Gendo: . . .

Stepping closer to the desk, Alex placed both his hands down on the top of the desk as he leaned closer to Gendo.

Alex: I have read the reports on all the missions NERV has carried out, and frankly it is sickening how reckless you people are, and it is beyond me how the world just sits by and lets you people control weapons of mass destruction that nothing can stop, besides a power outage.

Gendo: You should learn to watch you're mouth when you are in the presents of a superior officer.

Alex leaned back and his sneer quickly turned back in to a smirk as he watched Gendo.

Alex: Like you said, I am a good solider, but I have not turned my commission over to you yet, and I will be working along side the major, not under her, or the UN will hear how disobedient you are to there wish's

Gendo: . . . .

Alex: I thought you would see it my way.

Alex said as he placed a clip board with papers attached to it on the desk and slid it forward.

Alex: It's going to be an event working for you Mr. Ikari, I'll be sure to be in early tomorrow.

Alex said as he begun to make his way to the door, stopping, Alex turned back to the commander.

Alex: What is the news on transport six, has it even taken off yet?

Gendo: transport six went down off the cost of Japan early this morning

Alex: I See

Alex seemed perplexed for a moment before he begun to walk once more.

Alex: If you want some advice sir, get a smaller office, this is just not practical!

Alex said as he left the office. Behind the desk, Gendo smirked ever so slightly under his gloved hands.

The next day at NERV

Unit-F1 could be seen as it stood chained to the wall of the white test chamber as an entry plug was slid in to the back of it. In the Entry plug, Seth sat silently in the dark entry plug, reaching towards the handles of the entry plugs control system, however Seth found the handles were missing. As the lights came on in the entry plug, Seth could see the handles had been replaced with two sphere looking objects, but before he could ask anything LCL begun to fill the plug and chocked the words from him as his mouth filled with LCL.

Ritsuko: Connect main power to all circuits.

Seth: H. . hold on, what is this?

Ritsuko: it is a new method of control we are testing with Unit-F1, just place you're hands on the spheres and try and relax.

Seth nodded his head slightly as he placed his hands on the spheres, As Seth touched the spheres he soon realized they were made of a style of gel held together with a thin membrane that formed to his hands, shortly little jolts of electricity begun to jump through the gel and on to his finger tips and the palm of his hand, causing him to feel small needle pricks.

Maya: Power supply connected, commencing activation system

As those words were spoke Unit-F1's visor began to glow red as the power began to reach all its systems

Maya: activation voltage is approaching critical level. . . 0.5. . . 0.2. . . .and rising.

Ritsuko: Begin the second phase of the activation system

NERV Tech 1: Pilot has begun link-up

Ritsuko: Start System Phase two

NERV tech: Synapses inserted junctions connecting

NERV Tech 2: Transmitting pluses

NERV Tech 1: All circuits are operational

Maya: No problems with initial contact

NERV Tech 1: Power supplied to brachial muscles in both right and left arms. All nerve links checking out normal

Maya: Check list satisfactory up to 2550. . . . Prepare for third stage connection clear up to 2580 . . . counting down to the absolute borderline . . . 0.9. 07. 04. 02. 01 and rising.

as the borderline mark crossed a sigh went out in the control room

Maya: We've passed critical. Unit-F1 has been activated

Seth: . . . .Roger

Ritsuko: Report.

Maya: Pilot of Unit-F1's sync ratio has risen by twenty percent!

Ritsuko: Amazing. Alright, cut power to Unit-F1 and eject the plug.

As the lights went off in the entry plug Seth closed his eyes as he smiled to him self glad he past his first real test of being an Eva pilot

The next day

At the Katsuragi house hold, breakfast had already begun, Asuka and Shinji were in the midst's of finishing there meal when Misato stopped in to dinning room from her bed room. Misato appeared groggy and was of course under dressed. Shinji and Asuka paid no mind to the older woman as she passed by, but they did how ever narrow there eyes in disapproval.

Misato (yawning): G'morning

Shinji & Asuka: Good morning

Taking a beer from the fridge, Misato made her way in to the dinning room and sat down at the head of the table before she chugged down the beer she had just acquired.

At the Weaver Residents

Misato's voice: YEEEHHHAAHHHAAAA

Laying face down on his bed, Seth quickly looked up in wonder and shock after being jarred awake by what sounded like a wild beast calling for a mate. Raising his head, Seth blinked a few times. .

_What the hell was that?_

Back at the Katsuragi Residents

Shinji and Asuka just stared at there meal as Misato begin to eat the meal Shinji had prepare, appearing to be wide awake now.

Misato: Shinji?

Shinji (looking up) Yes?

Misato: Seth is going to be attending classes with you from now on. So, can you make sure he makes it to school okay?

Shinji: ehh Sure

Asuka: What? The Seventh child can't find the school on his own?

Misato: Its just his first time in Tokyo-3 Asuka, it will be good for him to have some friendly faces around Now if only Asuka could stay away from him 

Asuka: Don't tell me you are going to start babying him like Shinji

Asuka said glaring towards Shinji.

Shinji (Smiling): I don't mind, I'll show him around.

Asuka simply mumbled a few germen words before she stood, pushing her chair back as she did.

Asuka: I'm leaving.

Asuka said announcing her exit as she made her way to the front door.

Shinji: I should get going to.

Chewing on a piece of toast, Misato simply nodded her head before removing the toast from her mouth.

Misato: Have a nice day Shinji . . . You to Asuka!

Outside the apartment

As Asuka made her way out in to the hall way, she was greeted by Seth as he stepped out of the door way in her path. Seth had just pulled down his school shirt as he stepped out.

Asuka (smirking): If it isn't the seventh child.

Seth: huh? Oh, heh, hey there. . . . ehh second child Seventh child, My name is Seth by the way

Asuka simply glared at Seth before she passed him by in a huff. Scratching the back of his head, Seth was ready to follow after Asuka till Shinji stepped out.

Shinji: Hello Seth

Seth: Oh Hey Shinji!

Seth was clearly relieved to see Shinji.

Shinji: Misato told me to show you the way to school.

Seth: Great . . . can we walk a short ways behind Asuka?

Shinji could not help but smile at Seth's request and simply nodded his head.

A short time later at Class 2-A

Shinji sat alone, half the class was empty, only a few families had come back to Tokyo-3 after the last angel attack. Asuka was off at the front of the class at the class rep's desk. Asuka and Hikari were busy catching up on what had happened in the time they were apart. Shinji could not help but feel completely alone, Seth was not yet in class, he still had some tiring tasks to complete before he was signed up for classes.

With out warning, Shinji found a camera shoved in front of his face.

Kensuke: What's with the glum look Shinji?

Shinji blinked a few times at the camera lens before a smile crept across his lips. Pulling the camera away from Shinji's face, Kensuke smiled back at his friend before he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Shinji. Before Shinji could say a word, a voice rang out from the door way of the class room.

Toji: Shinji!

The class room quickly turned there sights to the door. At the door way, stood a very furious appearing Toji Suzuhara. Toji had clearly been given artificial limb replacements, that could only be described as state of they art, it could not even be told at close examination that he was missing an arm and a leg. Silence filled the room as the angry Toji called out to Shinji. Stepping up to Shinji's desk, Toji placed both his palms on the front of Shinji's desk and glared down at him. Shinji could only react with fear and sorrow. Toji's glare soon faded as he smiled towards his friend.

Hikari: Toji. . .

Asuka had a disgusted look on her face as she watched Toji make his way over to Shinji. Looking back to her friend, Asuka's disgust soon disappeared as she noticed her friend watching Toji, surprised to see him.

Toji: Hey Shinji, how are you doing?

Shinji: wha.. . wa. .

Shinji only stared at Toji confused as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Shinji: You . . . you're not mad?

Toji: Of course not I knew the risks when I agreed to become an Eva pilot . . . and Misato told me what happened. . . I know it was not you're fault

Toji said as he sat down at the desk next to Shinji's. The classroom quickly erupt back in to chatter when it was clear there was not going to be a fight. Shinji could not help but stare at Toji's arm and leg, he was sure he was told Toji had lost an arm and a leg. Of course Toji noticed Shinji's stares and pulled up his left sleeve reviling the robotic appearance that went up from the elbow.

Toji: NERV paid for these. I guess they just did not want to put up with a law suit.

Toji said with a laugh trying to make light of the fact. But the sight of the robotic arm just made Shinji turn his head away.

Toji: ah ah come on Shinji, don't worry about it.

Shinji: I could have done something to stop it . . .if I only chose to fight back. . . maybe it would not have been as bad.

Toji: Ahh don't start with that bull shit!

Kensuke: Toji's right, don't torture you're self with what you could have done or what could have happened.

Toji: What's done is done.

Shinji looked back and forth from his friends before he lowered his head and smiled.

Shinji: Thank you.

Toji laughed as he punched Shinji's shoulder softly with his left arm.

Toji: How's the red haired demon?

Shinji: Asuka? . . .she's fine . . . I guess

Kensuke: You guess?

Shinji: Well, she's acting like her old self . . . witch is good . . . but

Kensuke: You have to put up with her again.

Shinji: Yeah

Toji: Ahhh I don't know why you put up with that bitch.

Shinji and Kensuke stared towards Toji with fear and shock on there faces.

Toji: What? . . . What is it?

Asuka: Bitch!?

Toji froze as he heard Asuka's voice come from behind him. Turning slowly towards Asuka's voice, Toji smiled slightly. Outside the class room a loud slap could be heard that was soon filled by a string of Japanese and germen insults. As Rei Ayanami entered the class room, the string of insults came to an end as Asuka noticed her fellow Eva pilot.

Shinji: Rei

Shinji said as he watched Rei walk across the classroom and sit at her desk placed beside the windows of the classroom. Asuka glanced towards Shinji who was watching Rei intently, Asuka could only glare at the first child before she retreated to her desk. As Asuka had sat down, the teacher stepped in to the room causing the chatter to end abruptly. Stepping in to the classroom behind the teacher was Seth, seeming slightly out of place. The sound of an acting class Rep rang out as the students stood and bowed and then sat down.

Teacher: Today, we have a new student.

The Teacher said as he motioned towards Seth.

Seth: I'm Seth Weaver . . . its nice to meet you all

Teacher: Please take a seat Waver

Seth: Ehh that's Weaver. W.E.A.V.E.R. Say it with me. . . Weaver

Teacher: . . .

Most of the children in the class room simply stared at Seth in shock where some laughed. A moment later, outside the class room, Seth stood by the door looking confused.

Seth: . . . What the hell did I do?

Meanwhile at Major Katsuragi's office, in NERV HQ.

Misato was looking over the files of Unit's F0 and F1 and there chosen pilots. Holding a pen between her fingers, Misato tapped it on the table top as she pondered over the files.

_Why does NERV need two more pilots, and how did they build two new Eva units so quickly, has something happened I am not aware of?_

Misato was thrown off her train of thought as the sound of a man coughing echoed through out her office. Looking up, Misato found her self staring up at Alex.

Misato: ehh Yes?

Alex: Hello Major Katsuragi, I am Alex Tesla.

Misato: . . . .And?

Alex only stared at Misato for a moment before rubbing his right temple in annoyance.

Alex (English): Does no one get memos in Japan?

Misato: I'm kind of busy right now.

Alex: I'm lieutenant colonel Alex Tesla, we will be working together from now on Major.

Misato just stared up at Alex unsure what to make of him.

Alex: . . . As in any battle plans you make will have to be cleared by me from now on be for they are to be implemented.

Outside of Misato's Office

Misato's Voice: WHAT!?

Back in Misato's office, Alex just shook his head as he looked down at the fuming Major. Sighing, Alex simply threw a report on Misato's desk, covering up the files already on her desk.

Alex: This is a report on the lose of a transport plane and Unit-F0 and the sixth child.

Misato: What?

Alex: The transport carrying Unit-F0 and the sixth child crashed in to the sea about two days ago

Misato: Why was I not informed!?

Alex: They wanted to keep it under raps, the last thing they needed was the JSSDF or media to get a hold of the fact something like an Eva disappeared in to the sea.

Misato: Are there any survivors?

Alex: They have just found the crash site, and they are beginning diving operations, bodies have not even been recovered yet, so there is not much hope for survivors.

Misato: . . . .

Alex: in any case, all the information is right there, you should look at it once you are done—

Alex paused as he turned a file so he could read it.

Alex: reading up on the F units and there pilots.

Misato: . . . .Is there anything else

Alex: No, I just came to deliver these files to you. Good day Major.

Alex said with a salute before he left Misato's office. Misato brushed aside a few papers, uncovering the file on the sixth child. Leaning back in her chair, Misato let out a sigh.

Meanwhile at school

Boy's could be seen running back and forth on a basket ball court as gym class was taking place. Boy sitting on the side lines stared up at the upper level where the swimming pool was, and also where there female classmates were taking gym. Shinji's sights were on Seth how ever as Seth sat off to the side on the upper part of the down slop.

Toji: Shinji, I don't know what happened during the time we were gone, but shouldn't you be looking up there.

Toji said as he pointed up towards the swimming pool.

Kensuke: Yeah, you're starting to creep us out.

Shinji could not help but blush at his friends remarks.

Shinji: It's nothing like that!

Both Toji and Kensuke looked up towards Seth and then back towards Shinji before they spoke again.

Toji: Then what is it then?

Shinji looked away unsure if he should tell them,

Shinji: Well. .. he is the seventh child.

Kensuke: WHAT! You mean there are two other pilots!?

Shinji: Not so loud!

Kensuke: I don't believe this! Two more!?

Shinji: I have not seen the sixth child yet.

Toji: Well why don't we go over there and talk to him?

Shinji: I don't know, I think he wants to be alone

Toji: That's no reason, come on.

Toji said as he grabbed Shinji's arm forcing him to his feet, Shinji could not help but be surprised by the crippled boys strength as he pulled him to his feet and begun to half drag him over to Seth with Kensuke in toe. As the three reached Seth, they quickly sat down around him. Looking up, Seth was surprised to see two people he had never met along with Shinji sitting around him.

Seth: umm hey?

Toji: Hey, I'm Toji, and this is Kensuke.

Toji said as he gestured to Kensuke.

Seth: It's nice to meet you, I'm Seth.

Kensuke: So how did you become an Eva pilot?

Seth: Ehh? I was picked. . . I guess

Seth said as he looked towards Shinji who looked away and tried to seem as innocent as he could.

Toji: I hope you are aware of all the risks

Seth: I know . . . It is dangerous.

Toji: That's an understatement if I ever heard one.

Seth: How do you . . . know about Eva piloting?

Toji: I was the forth child.

Seth: You were forth child?

Toji: Yeah, for a few days at lest.

Seth begun to look at Toji's arm and leg as if something was off or wrong.

Toji: Why does everyone keep doing that today!?

Seth: oh ehh. . I just . . . heard . . . you lost

Toji: Yes I lost my arm and leg.

Seth: oh . . . robotic replacments?

Toji: Yes, I have a artificial leg and arm.

Seth: oh. . .

The group grew silent

Seth: Sorry. . . I should. .. not have stared. . . or asked

Toji begun to laugh slightly, causing Seth some confusion as he stared at Toji.

Toji: Don't worry about it . . . just try not and stare so much

Seth could not help but smile as he looked towards the other two members of the group, soon the four were talking and laughing

At the upper level,

Asuka watched the group in disgust.

Asuka: Great, another stooge.

Turning back towards the pool, Asuka almost jumped back as she saw Rei was standing only a few feet from her.

Asuka: What do you want Wonder Girl?

Rei: . . . Why were you watching Ikari?

Asuka: Watching Ikari!? I was not watching Ikari! . . . I was only seeing what the three stooges were doing!

Rei: . . . .

Asuka: Ahhh why do I have to explain my self to you!

Asuka said as she brushed past Rei. As Asuka walked back to the pool, she wore a large smile and appeared to be cheerful as she rushed back towards her friends. Looking down at the four boys, Rei watched Shinji and Seth as they spoke to each other.


	5. Chapter five

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Cry of the heavens**

**Episode 04: **Roommates/Once again

As the sun begun to rise over Tokyo-3, the sounds of construction could be heard through out Tokyo-3, waking everyone in the apartment complex that housed three of the four Eva pilots, all but Seth Weaver that is, who simply rolled over as he pulled the covers over his head unconsciously. As Seth fell back in to a restful sleep, the front door of his apartment slid open as men dressed in jump suits made there way in to the apartment. The sound of something hitting the floor outside of Seth's room finely jarred him awake, causing him to sit up and look towards his bedroom door in a groggy manor.

_What the hell?_

Standing up, Seth grabbed a discarded, shirt on the floor and pulled it on. Stepping out of his room, only in a pair of boxers and T-shirt on, Seth was shocked to see moving men in his home placing boxes down in the middle of the living room.

Seth: Hey!? What the hell is this!?

The moving men seemed to all but ignore Seth as they carried on with there work.

Seth: hey! There must be some mistake! I already got all my things!

Alex's voice: You must be the seventh child

Turning towards the front door, Seth found him self staring at the Alex Tesla, even more confused to see a man wearing a casual NERV outfit.

Seth: Umm, Does this have something to do with NERV?

Seth asked gesturing to the boxes in his living room.

Alex: You could say that

Stepping up to Seth, Alex handed Seth a piece of paper with the NERV simple in the corner. Thankfully it had been written in English, Seth's Kanji was horrible at best.

As of October 19th 2015

Lieutenant colonel Alex Tesla

Has been granted full guardian ship

Of the Seventh Child, Seth Weaver

The rest of the letter seemed to be nothing more then minor details on moving assignments and funding for living aspects. Seth how ever did not get that far as his right eyebrow twitched and the paper fell limp in his hands.

Seth: So that means we—

Alex: Will be living together.

Seth: But I don't need anyone to look after me. . and Misato is just next door if anything were to—

Alex: Misato can not be bothered with you, she already has to look after the second and third child's

Seth: . . . This is a waste of time and man power, I am fully able to take care of my self!

Alex: Hey tell me about it, you think I want to live here and look after some little kid.

Seth: . . .

Alex: Were stuck with each other, so just help me unpack roommate.

As Alex finished speaking the front door could be heard closing as the moving men left. Looking towards the living room, Seth could see the movers had finished and left well he was speaking with Alex. Stepping in to the living room, Alex begun to open the boxes and remove some of the contents.

Seth: I would love to help you out, but I need to get ready for school

Alex: Oh yeah? Well you better hurry then.

Seth watched as the older man simply waved his hand at Seth as he continued to unpack.

Seth: Great.

At the Katsuragi Residents.

The whole house hold had been awakened by the construction work, it had been like an alarm clock for them for the past few weeks. Shinji did not seem to mind the wake up call, he was always an early bird, but Misato and Asuka were beginning to lose it. Sitting at the dinning table, Shinji was dressed in his school uniform as he ate breakfast, Shinji seemed to be in a rather good mood as he ate, however Misato and Asuka appeared as if they had been dragged through the pits of hell a few dozen times. The two girls eyes were bloodshot and there hair was ruffled and a mess. As Shinji begun to eat a piece of toast, Misato and Asuka stared at Shinji as he chewed, normally the sound of someone chewing would not be very annoying, but with lack of sleep and slight headaches caused it to sound almost as bad as the construction. As the both women's eyes begun to twitch, Shinji noticed and slowly stopped chewing. Swallowing the partly chewed bread, Shinji slowly pulled away from the table and made his way to the doorway as the two women watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

Exterior Apartment hall way.

As Shinji left the apartment, He noticed Seth standing in front of the open door of his apartment.

Seth: Don't touch any of my self!

Alex: yeah yeah

Seth: I mean it!

Alex: Go to school already Brat!

Seth: Brat!? You!—

Before Seth could finish, the apartment door slid shut as the safety timer closed the door automatically.

Shinji: Umm Good morning Seth

Turning towards Shinji, Seth smiled as best he could as he placed a hand on top of his head.

Seth: Oh heh, hey Shinji

Looking at the closed door, Shinji looked back to Seth.

Shinji: Who was that?

Seth: I don't know, some Alex guy who works for NERV, It would seem NERV does not think I can take care of my self, so they gave me a guardian.

Shinji: Oh

Seth: He just seems like some childish bastard if you ask me.

Seth said as he begun to move towards the elevator, Shinji quickly followed after Seth. Glancing behind him, Seth turned towards Shinji.

Seth: hmm Where is Asuka today?

Shinji: She is. . .ehh not feeling well, she is staying home today.

Seth: Oh

Shinji: yeah

Shinji & Seth: Thank god 

School Exterior, lunch time.

Sitting at a bench a short distance away from the other children, Rei Ayanami sat quietly reading from a small red book. As Rei was reading, a shadow was cast down over her, blocking her light. Moving back in to the light, Rei soon found her light was blocked again.

Seth's voice: What are you reading?

Rei's eyes opened in surprise as she turned to Seth, who was leaning over looking down at the book in Rei's hands. As Rei looked up at Seth, Seth simply smiled as he held his hand out to Rei.

Seth: I'm Seth Weaver, Its nice to meet you.

Rei: . . . .

Rei simply stared at Seth and then at his out reached hand.

Seth: ehh right. . .

Seth said as he moved his hand back.

Rei: What do you want?

Seth: Oh. . .well I'm the Seventh child. . . I was just hoping I could get to know you a little, but if I am bothering you I could go?

Rei: . . . .

Rei simply turned back to her book and begun to read again, completely ignoring Seth

Seth (English): Wow. . .that was harsh

Placing his arms over the bench, Seth watched Rei for a moment before he looked towards Shinji who was sitting Toji and Kensuke. Shinji would now and again glance over at the two, but mostly only towards Rei.

_I wonder why Shinji seems so hesitant to come over._

Seth thought before he glanced back towards Rei

Rei: . . .what is it?

Seth was surprised by Rei's sudden question.

Seth: I was just wondering why Shinji does not come over here. . .are you two not close?

Rei: Ikari . . .

Seth: He seems nerves around you for some reason . . . did something happen between you two? . . .do you mind if I ask?

Rei: . . . I don't know

Seth: You don't know?

Rei: I can't remember

Seth: It could not have been that long ago

Rei: Ikari is afraid of me

Seth: What?

Seth said as he looked Rei over as if he may have missed something when he first seen Rei

Seth: I don't see why he would be . . .hmm is Shinji shy of beautiful women?

Seth said with a soft laugh as he looked back towards Shinji. Rei's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she listened to Seth's words.

Rei: . . .

Seth: I'll talk to Shinji about it if you want me to

Rei: I must go now

Rei said as she stood up. Watching Rei, Seth stood up feeling slightly embarrassed.

Seth: I was just joking Rei. .. I was not coming on to you or any-

Rei: . . .

Rei simply walked away from Seth as she made her way back to the main school building.

Seth: . . . umm bye . . . Rei

Sidewalks, after school.

Shinji and Seth walked in silence as they made there way up the sidewalk on there way home.

Seth: . . . So . . .what's up with you and the first child?

Shinji: huh?

Seth: Were you two together or something and then broke up, because if that is the case, you should have known better then to mix work with play Shinji.

Shinji: wh. . . wh. . . what!?

Seth: Oh not that I blame you Shinji-boy, she's got a nice body and all, she even has a nice pair of-

Shinji: Its not like that!!

Shinji was blushing horribly by now and seeming a little ticked off.

Seth: Of then what is the problem between you two?

Shinji: . . .

Flashes of what happened that day in dogma went through Shinji's mind causing him to cringe slightly.

Seth: Well whatever is going on, I think you two need to work it out.

Shinji: I don't think it is that easy . . .

Seth: How hard could it be?

Seth said completely unaware of how strange everything really was between Shinji and Rei. The two walked the rest of the distance in silence, but Shinji could not help but think about Rei and everything they had shared, but that was the old Rei, did this new one even remember any of it? Shinji thought.

As Shinji reached the door to his apartment, he turned towards Seth who had just opened the door to his apartment and had stepped half in.

Shinji: Do you want to come over for dinner Seth?

Seth: huh? Umm well—

Alex's voice: Damn son of a bitch!

Seth: Sure give me a minute.

Seth said with narrowed eyes. Shinji only smiled as he nodded his head. Seth quickly stepped in to his apartment at the same time Shinji had entered his. Walking passed the TV room, Seth quickly stopped and walked back wards and looked in at Alex who was playing an X-box looking game system.

Seth: . . .that's mine. . .

Alex: Oh yeah, I found it under you're bed, it's a good thing I had a TV or it would have gone to a complete waste.

Seth: You were in my room?. . .i thought I told you-

Alex: get over it.

Seth just glared at the older man before he made his way to his room, Sliding the door open, Seth just stared in shock. Seth's room had been completely rearranged and all his things were missing. Rushing back to the TV room, Seth just pointed towards his room with hell fire burning in his eyes.

Seth: What the hell happened to my room!?

Alex: Oh yeah, I moved you're stuff to that smaller room down the hall.

Seth: Bu. . .but! my room!

Alex: You're only a kid, you don't need the largest room in the apartment.

Seth: BUT MY ROOM!

Alex: yeah yeah, we all have problems, take it down the hall.

Seth . . . .MOTHER FU—

Katsuragi Residents.

Shinji: did you hear that?

Misato: hear what?

Shinji: . . .nothing I guess

Shinji said as he finished tying his apron on.

Shinji: Oh yeah, I invited Seth for dinner. . .is that okay?

Misato: Of course!

Asuka: What!? Why would you do something like that!?

Asuka said as she came out of the TV room, still dressed in her pajamas.

Shinji: I don't see what the problem is.

Asuka: I don't need another little boy gocking at me.

Misato: Well I think it's a great idea that we have him over for dinner.

Asuka: But he was just over, what are we running some kind of restaurant!?

Misato: Well if you don't like it Asuka, you can just go find some where's else to eat.

Asuka: Eeeeehhhh!!! I can't believe you just open up are house to some idiot who just shows up one day!

Misato: Seth is an Eva pilot and lives just next door to us, you should get use to it Asuka, you will be seeing him a lot more!

Asuka: Noooooo way!

Asuka said turning her head and flicking her hair back with her right hand.

Misato (sigh): At lest behave well he is here then.

Fifteen minutes later.

As the door bell rang, Shinji quickly answered it, not bothering to take off his apron. As the door open, Seth stood on the door step wearing casual clothing.

Shinji: Hey Seth!

Seth: Sorry I took so long, i had to find all my things again.

Seth said glancing over at his apartment with narrowed eyes.

Shinji: oh?

As Seth looked back towards Shinji, he could not help but notice what Shinji was wearing.

Seth: Umm Shinji . . .what the hell?

Shinji: huh?

Seth: Why are you wearing an apron!?

Shinji: Oh umm I hmm

Shinji blushed slightly as he looked at the apron, he had never thought of it as strange, it always seemed normal around Misato and Asuka.

Shinji: Heh its not what you think!

Seth: Looks good on you

Seth said jokingly as he patted Shinji on the shoulder witch only made Shinji blush more. As the two made there way to the dinning room, Seth could not help but stare at Misato's "Casual clothing".

Seth: Umm hello. . . Misato

Asuka: Pervert

Asuka said as he noticed the stares from where she was sitting.

Misato: Good evening Seth-kun!

Misato said holding up a beer she had already half finished. Taking a seat at the table with Misato and Asuka, Seth watched as Shinji moved back in to the kitchen.

Misato: So how do you like the Japanese school system Seth?

Seth: huh? . . .well I can't really read the Kanji . . .so I don't know what is going on half the time, I'm most likely already failing all my subjects heh.

Seth said seeming surprisingly clam and cheerful from the fact.

Asuka: idiot, why are you even bothering if you can't even read Kanji?

Seth: Well I don't really have much else to do, and since I grew up in an English speaking part of the world, it never accorded to me to learn Kanji.

Seth said with narrowed eyes directed at Asuka.

Asuka: At Lest they will hold you behind a grade so I wont have to put up with you at school.

Seth: You mean if you ever go to school, Shinji told me you were not feeling well. .. but you seem pretty well to me.

Asuka: Are you calling me a liar!?

Seth: No

Asuka: good!

Seth: I'm calling you lazy

Asuka: !!!!!

Hearing Seth's insults and his mocking smirk, Asuka slammed her hands down on the table and stood up leaning forward bearing her teeth.

Misato: That is enough Asuka, you are not one to talk, you can barely read Kanji you're self.

Asuka: I'm learning to! And I know more then this Idiot!

Seth: She can't read Kanji? And how long has she been here for?

Seth said laughing partly through his sentence.

Shinji; About five months

Seth: Are you kidding me!?

Shinji shook his head as he placed a bowl of food down on the table.

Seth: That's Great! I can't believe that, that's priceless!

Asuka was turning red with rage as Seth begun to talk like she had left the room. The moment Seth turned back towards Asuka, a loud crack went out.

A short time later

At the door way of Misato's Seth stood on the door step with a red mark on his cheek.

Misato: Well I guess things could have been worse.

Seth: yeah . . . I'm just thankful there were no sharp objects around.

Seth said with a soft laugh as he rubbed his cheek.

Shinji: I would stay away from Asuka for awhile.

Seth: I just wish she knew I was joking.

Misato: That most likely would not have made much of a difference

Seth: Yeah I guess so . . . Hey Misato, do you know some Alex Tesla guy?

Misato: hmm? . . .i think I spoke with him early, but only for a moment, why do you ask?

Seth: No reason. . .thank you for dinner.

Seth said bowing slightly to the two.

Misato: G,night Seth-kun

Shinji: Goodnight Seth

Seth: See you later!

Seth said as he waved to the two on his way back to his apartment, As Seth entered the apartment, he quickly found Alex still playing a video game.

Seth: You're still playing that thing?

Alex: It's addictive.

Seth: Yeah some what.

Seth said as he made his way in to the TV room.

Alex: I can still remember there slogan for this thing.

Alex & Seth; Who says the end of the world as you know it is any reason to stop gaming.

Alex and Seth stared at each other for a moment before they broke out in to a fit of laughter, but Alex soon stopped laughing as the screen flashed red.

Seth: You died. . .my turn.

Katsuragi Residents.

As Misato and Shinji made there way back to the dinning room, They could see Asuka had made her way to the TV room, and was still fuming about what had happened earlier. Shinji begun to remove the dishes from the table, but strangely was helped by Misato. As all the dishes were cleared, Misato stood behind Shinji as he begun to clean the dishes.

Misato: Shinji.

Shinji: hmm?

Misato: You have a Sync test in the morning with the other children.

Shinji: !?

Shinji's eyes grew wide in shock, holding a dish in his hands, Shinji slowly turned towards Misato with fear and surprise all across his face.


	6. Chapter six

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Cry of the Heavens**

**Episode 05: Fear/Panic**

Off the coast of Japan.

Encircling the dark endless waters that now covered a great portion of what was once China's east coast. Five military vessels stood guard over a single ship that appeared to be a civilian vessel. Over the side of the civilian ship hung a small submersible for deep sea exploration, crewmembers of the civilian ship could be seen preparing the submersible for launch, so busy were they that they failed to notice a large shadow move underneath there vessel. As the submersible was lowered in to the water, and detached from the civilian vessel, it begun to sink slowly in to the dark empty waters. As the Submersible begun to fall lower and lower in to the darkness, the small crew on board begun to activate the exterior lights.

Submersible pilot: All seems to be fine here, we are beginning are dissent.

As one of the crew members switched on another light, a large eye, at lest the size of the submersible was reviled among the darkness. As the light shined on the large eye, it quickly contracted in to what could only be described as a glare.

Crew member: Oh my god!

A sudden burst of light erupted from the eyes pupil. Suddenly with out warning, the sea where the submersible was launched begun to boil before a massive pillar of light erupted from the sea. As the pillar slowly faded away, the crews of the six ships in the area were left in a panic as they rushed to discover what had happened . . . they did not have to wait long. From a distance, the sounds of ship cannon fire could be heard, but were soon silenced by massive explosions, and more pillars of light.

NERV HQ, Command center.

On one of the consuls a light quickly lit up indicating an angel or an AT-field appeared but disappeared in less then a second.

Hyuga: What?

Aoba: What is it?

Hyuga: I thought I saw something . . . I think there are still some bugs in this control room

Maya: It's basically the same command center, and any glitch's should have been all but worked out by now. _ but the chairs are still cramped _

Hyuga: . . . Yeah

Hyuga said, sounding more concerned then he had been. There was a long silence before one of the three spoke up.

Maya: Why do you think they constructed two new Eva's? I thought this was all over.

Aoba: Those Eva's were finished to quickly . . . it's almost like they were on stand by.

Hyuga: And one crashed in to the sea off Japan.

Maya: I heard the sixth child was lost along with it.

Aoba: That's sad, but maybe he was lucky, maybe better to die in such a way then to die fighting an angel.

Maya & Hyuga: . . . .

Maya: Have any of you seen the seventh child? He looks like the fifth child . . . you don't think.

Aoba: I don't think so, they would have taken precautions this time to make sure.

Maya: . . .

Hyuga: In any case, they are rebuilding Unit-00 and they were bringing two new Evangelions here, and they have begun rebuilding Tokyo-3 . . . we should be ready for the worst.

Aoba: I heard they started a recovery mission for Unit-F0.

Hyuga: Evangelions have been able to withstand a lot of punishment . . .it's most likely it is sitting at the bottom of the sea . . .just waiting to be claimed.

Corridor, outside male locker room.

Shinji: You promised me Misato!

Misato: I know Shinji . . . but things have not turned out how I thought they would.

Shinji: You said he was the last, you said I did not have to pilot Eva anymore!

Misato: There was no way I could know that things would have lead up to this Shinji!

Shinji: Then you should not have promised me!

Misato: I'm not asking you to pilot . . . I . . . can you just go through with this test today Shinji-kun.

Shinji (looking away): . . . .

Misato: I can't force you to do anything Shinji . . .it's up to you rather you want to do this or not.

Shinji: . . . .

Stepping past Shinji, Misato begun on her way to the test chamber, leaving Shinji to ponder her words and come up with his own answer for them.

In the male locker room, Seth had just pushed the switch on his wrist causing his plug suit to tighten to fit his body perfectly as Shinji entered the locker room.

Seth: Oh, hey Shinji, what took you so long?

Shinji: . . . I had to talk to Misato.

Reaching his locker, Shinji opened it, removing his own plug suit.

Shinji: Seth . . .

Seth: hmm? Yeah?

Shinji: Why did you chose to pilot Eva?

Seth: Heh, I have been asking my self that for a while now, when I come up with the answer I'll tell you.

Shinji seemed surprised by Seth's reply and turned to Seth.

Shinji: You don't know?

Seth: I guess not . . . what about you Shinji?

Shinji: huh?

Seth: Why do you pilot Eva?

Shinji thought back to the day himself, Misato, Asuka, and Rei had ramen on the street corner and when his father had praised him.

Shinji: I . . .

Shinji no longer felt the same as when he did back then, he could careless about his fathers praise.

Shinji: I don't know.

Seth: Well, when you figure it out, tell me, maybe it might enlighten me to find my own answer.

Seth said with a smile, Shinji only stared at Seth confused for a moment before he smiled and nodded his head.

Shinji: okay.

Test chamber.

On the main screen in the test chamber control room, images of the four children could be seen as they relaxed with there eyes shut. In the control room, Stood Misato, Ritsuko and Alex, Alex paid passing glances towards Misato and Ritsuko, Alex had no idea what was going on, but that was not going to keep him from looking like he did.

Ritsuko: Confused lieutenant?

Alex: hmm?

Ritsuko: You don't have to act like you know what is happening, we all know you didn't have any training with sync ratio testing.

Alex simply ruffled his hair before letting a soft laugh escape his lips.

Alex: Yeah, well this is not really my thing, I was only trained in military tactics.

Misato: Then why are you here?

Alex: Because my roommate is here.

Misato: you're roommate?

Alex: I have to make sure you people treat the new guy with some respect.

Alex said jokingly

Misato: You live with Seth?

Alex: You could not be bothered with looking after three children major, I requested to be the seventh child's guardian.

Misato: You make it sound like its some kind of job.

Instead of replying to Misato, Alex made his way over to Ritsuko and leaned over to look at what she was staring at.

Alex: I don't understand any of this, how about you give me a private lesson afterwards doctor.

Misato's eye brow begun to twitch as she watched as Alex begun to hit on Ritsuko, and needless to say Maya was not very happy with Alex's advances as well.

Command center

Fuyutsuki: What do you mean we have lost contact with the recovery team!?

Fuyutsuki shouted in to phone that he held.

Fuyutsuki: Have a recon patrol sent out to see what has happened!

Fuyutsuki quickly hung up the phone before taking a deep breath.

Fuyutsuki: _ could this be it _

Out at sea, a small squad of VOLTS could be seen skimming across the surface of the ocean.

VOLT Pilot 1: I can't believe they have sent us out to the middle of sea.

VOLT pilot 2: They most likely just have some interference.

VOLT Pilot: This is such a waste of time.

VOLT pilot 2: At lest it is better then stalling some giant monster.

VOLT Pilot 1: I would prefer that rather then flying in the middle of no where's on my way to the middle of no where's.

VOLT Pilot 2: You're to damn picky.

As the VOLTS came to the position the small fleet had been located, they found them selves hovering above a circle of debris.

VOLT Pilot 1: What the hell?

VOLT Pilot 2: Should we call this in?

VOLT Pilot 1: Nah, I'm sure this is just some debris from some other ships . . . of course call it in you jackass!

Command center, fifteen minutes later

Fuyutsuki: What!? are you sure!?

Fuyutsuki: I see.

Hanging up the phone, Fuyutsuki pushed a button causing an intercom system to come on.

Fuyutsuki: You should come up here Ikari.

On the lower level of the command center, Hyuga, Aoba, and Maya glanced up towards the upper level where Fuyutsuki stood.

Hyuga: I don't like where this is going.

Back at Sea.

The VOLTS had begun to circling the area looking for survivors and answers.

VOLT Pilot 1: This is hopeless, there is nothing and nobody out here, and we are running out of fuel.

VOLT pilot 2: Yeah, we should head back

VOLT Pilot 1: This is dark angel one, no survivors found, were heading back now.

Voice: Roger.

Coast line of Japan.

As the VOLTS were about to reach the main land of Japan, a massive jet of water vapor shot up as a massive figure emerged from the sea. The VOLTS scatters like insects to avoid the massive figure as it begun to make slow steps on to the shore of Japan.

VOLT Pilot 1: You have to be kidding me!

VOLT Pilot 2: This is Dark angel two, we have sighted a---

Before the pilot could finish his VOLT erupted in a fire ball as a bright flash of light emanated from the massive figure, As the VOLT was destroyed, the remaining VOLTS begun to fire on the target, but to no affect, Soon an uncountable number of flashes begun to come from the figure. The landscape was immediately set a blaze as explosions begun to rape the land. Half the VOLTS had been destroyed from direct hits or from flying in to fire balls rising up from the surface.

VOLT pilot 1: We have sighted an angel off the coa—

Once again before the pilot could finish, a massive fire ball rose up in front of the VOLT. Flying in to the fire, the glass of the cockpit was shattered as the wall of fire tore through the craft.

NERV, Test chamber.

The lights of the control room had quickly turned red as alarms begun to howl. Confused, everyone in the control room glanced towards the red lights in wonder.

Alex: Does NERV have drills?

Misato: No

Pushing a button on one of the control panels, Misato opened a channel to the command center.

Misato: Hyuga, what's going on!?

Hyuga's voice: a Squad of VOLT's just reported sighting an angel making land fall on the east coast right before we lost contact with them, But we have still not detected anything yet.

Misato: What!?

Ritsuko: End the test immediately!

Maya: Roger!

With out warning the four test plugs quickly slid open revealing three confused children. Rei over ever did not seem confused or alarmed with the sudden end to the test.

Shinji: Is the test done already?

Seth: That was quick.

Asuka: What's going on!? We just started!

Rei: . . .

Misato's Voice: An Angel has been sighted, report to the cages on the double!

Shinji: _ Why is this happening, I thought it was all over! _

As Seth begun to climb out of the test plug, he could not help but notice Shinji still sitting with his hands firmly grasped around the controls.

Seth: Shinji?

Nothing

Seth: Shinji!?

Shinji was suddenly shocked out of his train of thought as he turned towards the voice that was calling him.

Shinji: huh?

Seth: We have to go, there's an angel

Shinji: . . . right.

Command center, five minutes later.

Standing on the bridge, Misato, Ritsuko, and Alex watched the main screen as it showed an estimated course the angel may take from where it was last sighted.

Hyuga: JSSDF forces have reached point of last contact, they are sending us a live feed.

As Hyuga finished speaking, the main screen flicked a few times before the image of a war torn landscape appeared on the screen. All vegetation had been burned away, but a small spot in the middle of the destruction where the angel had been standing. Large foot prints could be seen dug in to the ground as the angel had made its way through the field of destruction it had created.

Alex: Impressive.

Hyuga: Another team has spotted the angel, there transferring the feed to us.

Once again, the screen quickly changed to an image of a massive dark figure, with skin that seemed like armor that jetted out in some spots forming sharp horns or spikes. The angel was at lest two times the mass of an Evangelion, and lacked a face that could be seen, but had uncountable eyes going from its large shoulder blades down the whole of its arms. Every eye seemed to have a will of its own as they glanced around in every direction. The VOLT's were keeping there distance as they circled around the massive beast.

Hyuga: Still nothing, No signs of an At-field, or blue blood pattern detected.

Ritsuko: How can that be?

Misato: It does not matter, it's here, we will figure it out later. When will the target reach Tokyo-3?

Aoba: thirty minutes at its current speed.

Alex: I suggest we have all Eva's deployed on the out skirts of town and ready an ambush for the target.

Misato: . . .Noted. Seth, Asuka prepare for

Gendo: Sortie Rei in Unit-F1

Misato: What?

Ritsuko: its should not be a problem with the new control system, it will only take a moment to configure it for Rei.

Cage.

Asuka: Looks like they don't want the seventh child playing with the big boys yet

Asuka said with a mocking tone as she sat in the entry plug of Unit-02.

Misato: Seth does not have any combat experience Asuka.

Asuka: HA So you don't trust him with an Eva yet do you, admit it.

Misato: We don't have time for this Asuka.

Leaning over the rail in front of Eva Unit-02, Seth glared up at the four eyed beast, Seth could hear everything that was being said over the loud speakers in the control room.

Misato: Unit-01 is to remain under lock down, you two will have to handle this on your own, I'm counting on you two.

Rei: Roger.

Asuka: Understood.

Misato: Launch!

When the word launch was yelled out, Unit-02 and Unit-F1 were launched upwards only seconds apart. Sitting inside Unit-01, Shinji had a look of regret and bitterness to him.

_I don't want to be here, why am I here? Because an angel attacked, I could not just say no when they need me. . .but they don't need me, I'm just sitting here under lock down. _

Seth's voice: Hey Shinji!

Shinji blinked a few times, confused on where the voice was coming from, Shinji glanced around the entry plug, no one in here besides him self. Looking towards the screen, Shinji could see Seth standing in front of Unit-01, staring up at it as if he was talking Shinji's face and not the large inhuman one of Unit-01.

Seth: Why are you being held back? Do they not like guys here or something!?

Shinji: Ehh. . .I'm . . . I mean, Unit-01 is under lock down.

Seth: Lock down?

Tokyo-3.

On the outskirts of Tokyo-3, Unit-F1 and Unit-02 had been placed five kilometers apart and each held a long distance weapon. Unit-F1 had placed the barrel of the cannon it held on the roof top of a small building and had the barrel trained on the location the angel was most likely to come from.

Misato: We don't know much about are target, we can't detected it, so it may be using a form of stealth, so be careful.

Asuka: Don't worry, I'll take care of it, You cover me first child.

Rei: . . .

Misato: Don't do anything rash Asuka, the target possess a great deal of fire power from what we can tell.

Asuka: That's why the first child is going to cover me.

Rei: It's coming

Rei's soft voice was strangely heard loud and clear, putting Asuka's attention back on to the matter at hand. Stepping out from behind a small mountain, the angel turned towards the city of Tokyo-3.

Misato: Rei, You take the first shot, Asuka back Rei up

Asuka: What!?

Rei: Roger.

Asuka: Wait!

Before Asuka could complain, Unit-F1 pulled the trigger of its cannon three times. The first shot fired by the cannon was so loud and shook the building so, that the windows of the building shattered and rained down on to the pavement. The three shots sailed through the air, arching only slightly as they did. As the three shots impacted the Angel, blooms of smoke and fire rose off the angel's body, only to revile the angel was completely unharmed. Raising its right hand slowly, the angel held its three fingers open, reviling a large eye on its palm that focused in on Unit-F1.

Hyuga: High energy build up detected!

Misato: What!? Rei dodge!

With a quick brilliant flash of light from the eye in the angel's palm, the building Unit-F1 was behind was vaporized in a pillar of light. Being thrown back from the blast, Unit-F1 tore through one building behind it before falling to the street, cracking the pavement as it did.

Command Center.

Misato: Rei! Rei answer! Rei!

Maya: Pilot of Unit-F1's heart rate is erratic, I think she is having a panic attack ma'am!

Misato: What!?

Rei's voice: I don't want to die


End file.
